


Negan One-Shots

by neganesque



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Childbirth, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Harems, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Past Underage, Pre-Apocalypse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganesque/pseuds/neganesque
Summary: A collection of Negan one-shots taken from tumblr blog negan-tastic-imagines. (No longer active on the blog. Followers requested my writing to be uploaded to the archive.)





	1. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request by Tumblr user @kaitlinlexieporrini; 
> 
> Hi! i have a request please! i was wondering if you could do a story where Negan takes two twin girls into the Sancuary and they’re about 16-18 years old you can choose that if you’d like :) and i’d like it to be written in my point of view. not Negan’s if you don’t mind. okay so: i want the one twin, Alexa, to be like a daughter to Negan. and i want me, Kaitlin, to be like a wife to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit Language

Your stomach growled audibly as you trekked along the dirt road. Looking to your right, you saw your sister slumping along as well. You heard a groan muffled in the trees and saw a walker emerge a second later. Alexa moved to kill it but you reached your arm out to halt her, silently telling her that you would get it. Pulling your knife from your boot, you stalked towards the walker and plunged it into it’s skull, a few specks of blood splattering onto you.

Alexa sighed, and suddenly plopped herself down onto the dirty ground. She crossed her legs and you looked at her in questioning. Placing your knife back into your boot, you asked her, “What’s wrong, Lex?”

As she looked up at you, you could see tears starting to form in her eyes. Sighing, you pulled yourself to sit next to Alexa and hugged her tightly. Listening to her sobbing quietly in your ear, you willed yourself to stay strong. You and your twin sister had been on the road for about a month. After a horde attacked your camp, the remaining survivors were forced to split apart. You and Alexa had been wandering, with little food, water, and willpower. It was getting harder, but you kept reminding yourself that you’d find a way. You’d survive, and so would your sister.

“Kaitlin,” Alexa cried. “Everyone is gone. We’re gonna die out here.” She said, as if trying to convince herself along with you that you two would never make it out of this.

“Alexa, look at me.” You said, motioning her to lock eyes with you. It was amazing how similar you two looked. You weren’t identical, but many people believed that you were. “We will be okay. We will survive. I promise you.”

Without an opportunity for her to respond, your heads whipped around at the sound of roaring engines. Alexa immediately stopped crying while you stared at the oncoming vehicles hesitantly. You saw a grin etch itself across her face. You weren’t able to stop your sister as she stood up and started waving her arms, in an attempt to stop the cars. They clearly saw her, and you weren’t too happy about that.

“Alexa!” You yelled, pulling her back behind you as the cars all pulled to a stop. “We don’t know who these people are! Why would you do that?!” You shouted in frustration. Your fight or flight instincts kicked in, and your mind told you to grab Alexa and run. Your feet however, stayed planted.

“Kaitlin, don’t you see?! They could have a camp! We could have food, a place to sleep!” She exclaimed, holding onto your arms as if she was attempting to shake some sense into you.

Hearing a loud slam and heavy footsteps, you turned back around and shoved Alexa behind you. You watched as multiple men made their way out from the trucks and cars. You felt your knife burn into your skin inside your boot, reminding yourself that it was there if you needed it. A man with a large handle-bar mustache stepped out in front of you, with a wide grin on his face. Multiple armed men stood behind him and you gulped in nervousness.

“Negan!” The mustache man yelled suddenly, making you jump. “Get the hell over here. You’re gonna want to see this.”

Alexa grabbed onto your hand as you heard a whistle sound up. Everyone stood silent as you heard pounding footsteps and saw a tall, lean figure emerge from behind the truck. He passed mustache man and stopped a few feet in front of you. Glancing up at him, you couldn’t help but stare. He was tall, probably almost a whole foot taller than you and Alexa. He had dark hair, dark brown eyes from what you could see, and a scruffy salt and pepper beard. He wore a leather jacket which was undone, letting you see the plain white t shirt he was wearing underneath. You definitely did not miss the large baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire that he was carrying as well.

Yes, he was attractive, but you couldn’t let that cloud your judgement. What if they were all planning to kill you right then and there and you were busy drooling over this man? You gripped Alexa’s hand tighter, and felt her shake slightly behind you. You could tell she regretted her decision to stop the cars, she seemed terrified.

“Well hello there.” He dragged out the sentence, staring straight into your eyes. His eyes flickered behind you to Alexa for a moment before he focused back on you. “Well isn’t this just fucking splendid. I’m Negan. What’s your name, gorgeous?” He asked with a grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat.

You stood up straighter and tried to build up some confidence. Negan was staring intently and impatiently as you stood quiet for what seemed like hours. Opening your mouth, you finally worked up the courage to speak. “Kaitlin.”

Negan nodded in approval and repeated your name, making you shiver in fear or delight, you weren’t sure which. His eyes trailed you up and down, and he bit his lip as if he was thinking intently. Surely he noticed your tattered, dirty clothes, and unkempt appearance. Anybody could look at you and Alexa and see the horrible state you two were in. Nodding his head behind you, he pointed at Alexa with his baseball bat, making you perk up.

“What’s her name?” When Alexa didn’t answer, you knew she was scared shitless. You were quite scared too, but you refused to show it. You had to be strong for yourself, and for your sister. “Alexa. Her name’s Alexa.”

“Kaitlin and Alexa.” Negan repeated, smirking widely as he continued to stare at you. You wondered if this was going anywhere anytime soon. So far, Negan had just been staring at you for five minutes straight like a hungry wolf while the rest of his men stood stone faced.

Mustache man stepped forward and spoke up. “Are you two twins?” Your jaw dropped open in disbelief. Was he absolutely stupid, ignorant, or just plain stupid? You rolled your eyes into the back of your head, something that did not go unnoticed by him and Negan.

“No dipshit. We’re just the same age, look alike, and are related for fun. What the fuck do you think?” You exclaimed, shocked at yourself of what you had just done. You expected your head to be cut off, but you were surprised and bewildered once again.

Negan leaned back and started laughing as loudly as he could. He was clearly amused by you, and you felt sort of proud of it. As Negan continued to laugh, mustache man had a scowl on his face. Alexa finally moved to stand next to you, gaining some confidence in the situation. Your eyes locked on hers for a moment, and she nodded at you. You knew what it meant immediately. These people seemed okay-ish, and you and Alexa desperately needed shelter.

“Do you guys have a camp?” Alexa finally spoke up, finding her voice. Negan stopped laughing suddenly as he heard a new voice. He stood up straight and looked at Alexa, discovering it was her that had finally spoken. He chewed on his lip as he glanced over at his men before looking back at you and your sister.

“Listen ladies. I am a swell fucking guy, and I can tell that you’ve been on your own for a while. So…” Negan trailed off, taking a step towards you. “How would you two lovely ladies like to come back to the Sanctuary with us?” He asked, making you smile slightly. You’d have a place to sleep, food, maybe even a shower, new clothes!

“What’s the Sanctuary?” Alexa asked, slightly curious but also excited at the prospect as well as you. All of Negan’s men started to look at each and chuckle, making you furrow your eyebrows in confusion.

“The Sanctuary….” Negan chuckled, stepping closer to you once again. There was barely any room left in between you and his tall frame. You held your breath. “Is your new home.”

Your sister squeezed your hand tightly and you turned just in time to see her smile. She turned to Negan and started to blurt out thank you over and over again. You smiled at Alexa’s happiness as she leaped and twirled and climbed into the nearest truck. Everyone stared at her with awkward expressions, while Negan grinned at her reaction. You stared at him for a moment, memorizing his features and wondering just what you had gotten into.

Negan turned in time to see you staring at him. You broke your concentration and stared down at the ground, a blush rising to your cheeks. He placed his gloved hand under your chin and lifted your head up so you locked eyes with him again. “How old are you anyway, Kaitlin?”

“Eighteen.” You said nonchalantly, watching as his grin grew wider. You knew Negan was probably double your age but as you stared into his chocolate eyes, you found yourself not giving one crap. He was attractive, and you could already feel a puppy dog crush creeping up. You were legal, and it was the end of the world anyway. What the hell is there to lose?

* * *

“Hey Kaitlin!” Your sister Alexa greeted you as you rounded the corner. You spotted her talking to Jesse, a Savior whom she had an enormous crush on. You smiled and started on your way towards them. She had never been happier, and neither had you.

It had been about eight months since Negan had brought you and Alexa back to the Sanctuary. It took you a while to adjust, but you eventually learned that you loved your new home. Alexa worked in the kitchen, and she had become very popular as everyone loved her food. At first, Negan had asked you to be one of his ‘wives’ but you politely declined. You liked him, but you didn’t like the idea of sharing him, and sitting around doing absolutely nothing.

For a little while, you worked in the armory silently to yourself and built a steady routine. Negan started to visit you on your job, first at random times, but then you learned his steady schedule of appearances. You looked forward to every one. After many confrontations, conversations, secrets, and rendezvous, Negan asked you to be his wife again. About to turn him down again, he dropped an enormous bombshell on you. He had dismissed his other wives, letting them be with their real husbands while still letting them have access to food, water and clothes like before.

That time, you said yes. It amazed you that he gave up his wives, since it damaged his ego and reputation the second he did it. Now, you were Negan’s one and only wife and you couldn’t be happier. The Saviors weren’t scared of you, but they respected you greatly as you treated them all with extreme kindness and patience. Although you were now Negan’s wife, you kept your job in the armory and kept with your steady routine.

“Hey, sis. Hey, Jesse.” You greeted Alexa and Jesse as you stopped in front of them. They smiled at you and it was then that you glanced down and noticed. They were both handing hands and smiling broadly at you.

“So..” You trailed off, with a knowing smile gracing your face. “Do you guys have something you want to tell me?” You asked, watching as both of their faces flushed a bright red color. Crossing your arms over your chest in a joking manner, you tapped your foot lightly against the floor.

“Kaitlin.” Jesse started out by saying your name firmly. “I asked Alexa to be my girlfriend and…. she said yes.”

Jesse and your sister stared at you waiting for a response. Your arms were still crossed but your foot tapping had ceased. It stayed silent for about a minute straight. You could almost see the beads of sweat trailing down Jesse’s face. Alexa stared at you in worry as you stared back. Deciding to end the torture, you smiled widely.

“I couldn’t be happier for you.” You exclaimed, watching as their furrowed eyebrows turned into smiles. Alexa reached forward and wrapped her arms around you, squeezing you tight.

“Thanks Kaitlin. I knew you’d be happy.” Alexa whispered, and you snorted sarcastically when she pulled away.

“Excited that I don’t have to listen to you drag on and on and how perfect Jesse is and how much-” You started to say, making Alexa jump and cover your mouth. Jesse stood laughing as he watched the scene between you and your sister unfold.

“Kaitlin!” She screamed, slowly pulling her hand away from your mouth to make sure that you wouldn’t start up again.

“Hypocrite. You and Negan are already together and you still never shut up about him.” Alexa trailed off, making you sigh in defeat. “'Oh my god Alexa, did you see how handsome Negan looks today?’ ‘Oh my god Alexa, Negan’s eyes are so dreamy. They’re like an ocean of chocolate.’ ‘Oh my god-’”

“Okay! We get it!” You yelled out, hearing a familiar deep chuckle from behind you. Turning to your left, you saw Negan had joined the scene. You were so busy being embarrassed by your sister you hadn’t even heard him coming. Usually, you could hear his footsteps approaching from five miles away. He liked to make his presence known.

“That was a pretty fucking damn good impression of my wife there, Lex.” Negan chuckled out as you toyed with the hem of your black t-shirt. Through his laughter, Negan glanced down and caught sight of Alexa and Jesse holding hands. Pointing at their intertwined hands with Lucille, he tilted his head slightly in confusion.

“What the fuck is this?” He asked with a twinge of anger in his voice. Negan had become very protective of your sister as well. He acted like a father/big brother figure to her. Alexa and him had a great friendship, but sometimes you thought that he needed to tone down his protectiveness.

When Jesse froze and Alexa stood with her mouth dangling open, you decided to intervene and help. “They’re dating now. Isn’t that great?” You asked Negan, painting a forced smile as to silently tell him to be nice or you’ll punch him.

“I think the fuck not-” Negan started to blurt out. Your eyes widened and you reached out your hand and discreetly pinched his arm. He yelped slightly as he was caught off guard by the pinch. Gritting his teeth, Negan turned back to Alexa and Jesse.

“Yes, sure. It’s fantastic.” He said sarcastically, but it was enough for your sister and her new boyfriend. You could see them both audibly sigh in relief and you smiled reassuringly at them. Alexa glanced at you briefly and she stifled a giggle. Jesse looked like he was about to be dragged to the underworld by how scared he seemed.

“Okay, well. See you guys later.” You said, deciding to try and relieve all of you of this awkward conversation. Alexa turned to Jesse and nodded in another direction, silently telling him that they were leaving. Jesse’s expression softened and he nodded at his girlfriend. They really were cute together, you thought to yourself.

“Bye, Kaitlin. Bye, Negan. See you guys later.” Your sister said, waving her left hand as she turned to walk away with Jesse.

“Keep your fucking hands to yourself there kid.” Negan exclaimed loudly making your jaw drop to the floor. Jesse and Alexa didn’t look back, and sped up to try and get away faster.

Stifling a laugh, you turned towards your husband and pushed him lightly. “What was that for, Negan? He’s perfect for her.”

Negan scoffed, twirling Lucille around in a circular motion. “He’s a fucking punk that won’t keep his hands to himself, that’s what he is.”

You didn’t want to argue with him, you hated arguing. So you turned on the wheels in your brain and thought of a better idea. Your inner diva cheered in excitement as you grinned to yourself. Negan was completely rude to Jesse, he hadn’t even gave him a chance. Guess you’ll have to make him do that. Walking slowly towards Negan, you reached up and placed a hand on his leather clad chest, patting it and keeping it there.

“I think you should apologize to Jesse. You were really rude to him.” You spoke softly, trailing your hand from his chest to rest on his forearm. His muscles relaxed under your touch and he stared straight into your eyes.

“And why the hell would I do that, princess?” Negan asked, speaking lowly while leaning down to speak directly into your ear. Fighting back a shiver, you gripped the back of his neck and leaned up as far as you could to reach his ear.

“Apologize to him,” You said slowly. “Or I’ll never kiss you again.” Negan groaned audibly, causing you to smile devilishly.

“Kaitlin, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” You giggled, shaking your head. You were completely and utterly serious. As you stood there, you were pretty sure that your plan was going to work. Negan glanced down at you with a frigid expression, trying to figure out if you really were serious.

“I better hear Jesse tell me that you apologized.” You said as your closing statement, and turned to walk away. Before you could make it two steps, you heard a thump and concluded that he had dropped Lucille onto the ground.

Feeling a tug on your arm, you turned only to have your back pressed up against the wall behind you. Negan’s breath fanned over you as he had you pinned between the wall and his lean body. You glanced up to look straight into his eyes, and pinpointed the frustration, lust, and disbelief that lied there. Leaning down, Negan pressed a soft kiss to the skin of your neck, making you shiver.

“Kaitlin, Kaitlin, Kaitlin.” He repeated your name in a disapproving tone. “You really fucking think I’m gonna apologize to that fucker?”

He reached up his hand to trace it slowly along your exposed collarbone. Your entire body shivered in response, and the grin on his face told you that he had felt it. Negan grinned manically at you as you tried to compose yourself. You found yourself gradually losing confidence and consciousness as Negan gripped your hips, pulling you even closer to him. He slid his gloved hand under your shirt to trace along your smooth skin. You involuntarily whimpered at the feeling of the cold leather on your warm skin. You tried your best to snap out of your trance, but came to a brilliant idea instead.

“Negan..” You whispered his name, reaching under your shirt to grab onto his hand that was tracing your stomach. “I think I made myself clear. Either you apologize or,” You paused, guiding his hand up to trace along your breast. With Negan’s hand placed firmly, you leaned up and wrapped your arms around his neck to whisper in his ear. “You don’t get to kiss me, talk to me… and you certainly don’t get to touch me.”

You had never seen your husband speechless before. You felt a surge of pride go through you that you had been the one to do it. Negan’s eyes were locked on your eyes as you pulled his hand out from under your shirt. You had just played him at his own game, and you had won. With a satisfied smile on your face, you blew Negan a sarcastic kiss and turned to walk away.

Later that day, you were lounging on Negan’s bed while he finished up his work for the day. You had already finished your task in the armory. You wondered if he would actually apologize to Jesse, and you came to the conclusion that he absolutely would given the circumstances. You giggled to yourself and dug your face further into the book that you were reading. As you finished the chapter you were currently on, you heard the door to Negan’s bedroom slam shut. You peered over the top of your book to see him standing there, a proud smirk on his face.

Tossing Lucille onto the sofa, he made his way towards you on the bed. Sitting down on the edge next to where you lied, you stared at him expectantly. “So?” You asked him, closing your book and placing it beside you.

“I apologized to the fucker.” Negan said, and you glared at his choice of pronouns. “I told him to excuse me for being so fucking rude. Blah blah blah. Hey! I even fucking apologized to Alexa for going beast mode protector shit on her.” He held his arms to the side in display and then dropped them back down.

You stared at him momentarily, deciding if he was telling the truth. You weren’t positive, so you decided to ask. “You really did? You swear?”

Negan held his hands up in defense. “Cross my fucking heart, Kaitlin.” He said, making you stand up from your position on the bed. Where he was still sitting on the edge, you moved to stand in front of him.

“Pinky swear?” You asked, extending your pinky out with an innocent smile. Negan chuckled and reached his hand out towards yours to wrap his pinky around yours tightly. You let out a squeal when Negan used this advantage and pulled you down by your hips to straddle his lap.

Rolling your eyes playfully, you wrapped both of your arms around his neck. You believed him, and there was no way you could carry on with your threat. You missed him way too much and it had only been a few hours. As Negan held tightly onto you, you stared back into his chocolate brown eyes. You couldn’t help but be thankful for everything you had in that moment. If Negan hadn’t have found you and your sister, you probably would have been dead right now. You definitely wouldn’t have been in love like you are right now either.

“You know.” You started to say. “I owe everything to Alexa. If she hadn’t have stopped your trucks, I wouldn’t be here right now.” You trailed off, continuing to wonder what your life would have been like.

“Thank fucking god for Alexa then.” Negan stated, gripping your chin and starting to lean in. “I don’t think I’d fucking survive without my beautiful wife.”

Smiling at the statement, you followed Negan’s actions and pressed your lips softly against his. You shifted slightly in his lap to get closer, causing him to groan at the movement. You giggled and continued to kiss him, losing yourself in his touch, his scent, and him. It amazed you how fast you fell in love with Negan. You knew he’d made mistakes, he’d done some controversial things. The way he protected you, cared for you, defended you, and loved you made you fall head over heels. You saw the man he truly was, and you loved him with everything in you.

Pulling away from the kiss, he reached one hand up to stroke your cheek gently. You smiled and stared back at him. “I love you, Negan.”

“I love you too, princess. So fucking much.” Your eyes glazed over with tears as he spoke. Leaning forward, you connected your lips with his once again.

In that moment, you made a mental note to find the best gift ever for your sister as a thank you.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from Tumblr user @asshatry; 
> 
> Hey! Awesome new Negan blog! Could you write me a fic about a rebellious wife that drives Negan crazy? Maybe she sneaks out a lot, doesn’t like to wear dresses and bends the rules? She likes to push his buttons and one day ends up in danger and he has to save her ass? Would love to see what you come up with! Thank you!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit Language, Violence, Explicit Sexual Content

You clutched your book tightly in your hand, turning to the next page. A hand reached towards you and snatched it out of your hand, throwing it half way across the room. Glaring up at Sherry, you sprang up from your seat ready to punch her square in the jaw. You had already slapped her once before, and you weren’t afraid to do it again.

“What the fuck, Sherry?” You growled at her. She stared at you in disbelief and gestured to your outfit. You were wearing a beige v-neck tshirt, black skinny jeans, and black boots.

“You should put a dress on.” Sherry said blankly, reminding you of the rules that you absolutely despised. The other wives watched the current scene with worry.

You weren’t completely sure why you had agreed to be one of Negan’s wives. Through hours of intensive thought, you decided that it was because you had some sick puppy dog crush on him. That didn’t mean that you obeyed his ‘rules’ however. You hated them with a fiery passion. You had to wear dresses, you couldn’t leave the damn room without permission. You were basically a princess locked away in a tower and you hated it.

“I’m not putting a damn dress on.” You snarled at her, watching as she gritted her teeth.

“Sherry, just leave her alone. Let the bitch be stupid.” Frankie exclaimed, switching positions to stand beside Sherry. “Why are you even here if you break every rule constantly? Are you just that much of a pathetic slut that-”

Frankie’s insulting speech was cut short as you reached a clenched fist out and clobbered it into her jaw. She stumbled back on her high heels and gripped onto her cheek. You could see tears start up in her eyes as Sherry grabbed onto her and looked at you in shock. You stood silent and still, even when you heard a familiar voice emerge in the room.

“What the actual fucking fuck is going on in here?” Negan growled angrily as he stepped forward to assess the situation.

He glanced from Frankie holding her jaw to you with a frigid expression, and put the pieces together. When Negan glanced at you, he let out an audible sigh as he saw the clothes you were wearing. You didn’t look at him, but instead stared straight back at Frankie. Negan sighed again and ran his hand over his scruff in frustration.

“I didn’t even do anything, and she just punched me!” Frankie screamed in disbelief. Your jaw dropped open. What a lying bitch! She was just insulting you!

“Bullshit!” You yelped, making everyone except Negan flinch. “You were just insulting me!”

“Enough.” Negan said firmly, glaring at you in warning. You sunk back into yourself and gritted your teeth to keep yourself from speaking up again. Glancing at the door, you wanted nothing more than to just run and keep running forever. You hated the rest of the wives with a passion. They did nothing but insult, yell at, and belittle you constantly.

“Frankie, baby. Come with me.” Negan said softly, grabbing her hand and glaring at you once more before heading to her bedroom with her. You saw her smirk at you briefly before they entered the room.

As soon as they were out of sight in her room, you turned and ran out of the open door. Sherry and the others voices echoed behind you, yelling at you to come back. You blocked out their voices and kept running. Fuck this shit, you thought. You desperately needed to blow off some steam, so once out of the building, you headed towards your spot at the fence. It was dark out, and you glanced around to make sure nobody was watching you.

Kneeling down, you reached under the familiar rock and pulled out the knife that you had placed there. You had snuck out of the walls of the Sanctuary many times, and Negan had never caught you. Sticking the knife in your boot, you braced your feet, and climbed the same fence you had many times before. As you reached the top and swung one leg over, you heard a voice shout in your direction. Whipping your head around, you saw one of Negan’s men marching towards you.

“Hey! Get back here!” He screamed, making you quickly swing your other leg over the fence and jump. You huffed a breath as you landed on the ground. Picking yourself back up, you bolted as you heard the voice still calling for you.

Running for a minute or so, you came to a stop and caught your breath. You were utterly screwed now. One of Negan’s men had saw you, and there was no doubt that he was running to him right at that moment and telling him you had escaped. Your stomach turned as you realized that Negan would come out here and get you himself. A part of you tingled with excitement at the idea but you quickly slapped yourself for it.

It didn’t take long for you to start hearing footsteps against the crunching leaves. You held your breath as you heard a familiar whistle. You couldn’t start running, he would hear you. So, you pressed your back up against the closest tree and calmed your breathing.

“I know you’re out here, princess.” Negan’s voice taunted you. There was still some space between you but you could tell he was getting closer by the second.

“Looks like you’ve been fucking sneaking out on me for a while now, doll. That shit does not fucking fly. You’ve broken the fucking rules on me one too many times, princess.” He continued, his voice raising a little to make sure that you heard him.

You heard silence for a moment and then a few more footsteps. Your heart sped faster as you realized how close he now was.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are.” Negan’s taunting voice spoke lowly, causing a shiver to run through your entire body.

When you weren’t paying attention, you felt a heavy hand grab onto your arm. You screamed as a walker toppled onto you. You couldn’t reach your knife in your boot and you started to panic. It snapped it’s jaws and lunged for your neck. You yelped when the walker was flung off of you. Negan stalked towards it and raised Lucille, repeatedly smashing it upon the walker over and over again.

You were in some deep shit, you thought to yourself. You squeezed your eyes tight to compose yourself before you opened them back up again. Negan stood above you, a hand outstretched. You took it and let him help you up off of the ground.

“How many times have you fucking been out here?” He asked you in a very impatient time.

“A- A lot.” You stuttered, mentally punching yourself in the face for giving in so quickly. The other part of your conscience was loving this. The adrenaline was pumping through your veins. A part of you wanted nothing more than for him to ‘punish’ you right then and there. Realizing you weren’t paying attention, you snapped yourself out of your trance.

Negan chuckled as he saw you fumble around and stepped closer to you. “You broke the rules one too many fucking times, baby doll. For that,” He said firmly, leaning down to your ear to finish his sentence. “You have to be fucking punished.”

* * *

“Seriously?” You asked Negan in utter disbelief. Palming the dress in your hand, you stared at him in an attempt to conclude if he was truly serious.

After he found you in the woods, he threw you over his shoulder and brought you back. You ended up in your bedroom where he told you what your punishment would be. You figured it would be a spanking, and a part of you was slightly disappointed to learn that it wasn’t. Instead, he wanted you to wear a dress and go with him to have dinner with him and some of his best comrades.

“Yes, princess. I am utterly fucking serious.” Negan said firmly, and you stared back down at the red material. It was a red dress that looked like it would fall slightly above your knees. It was sleeveless, and had thick straps as opposed to spaghetti straps. It was pretty, but you hated wearing dresses.

“Now,” Negan started to say, stepping as close to you as he could get. “Allow me the honors of helping you put it on?” He smirked.

Your breath hitched and you knew he could hear it. You bit your lip to try and stop yourself from whimpering or groaning out loud. You felt a shiver start from your neck and travel down to your thighs. Not trusting your voice, you nodded your head and handed him the dress. Your heart sped up faster when you realized you had to undress right then and there.

Gathering your composure, you reached for the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head. Negan’s eyes glanced at your chest briefly before he met your eyes again. You had already kicked off your boots when you entered as he had confiscated your knife, so now you were left with only your pants to remove. You tugged them down briefly and kicked them to the side. Negan’s eyes were still locked on yours as he twirled his finger in a circular motion. Taking the hint, you turned around and faced your back to him.

You felt Negan’s breath on the back of your neck as he stepped closer to you. Standing in front of him in just your matching white bra and panties, you felt vulnerable yet excited. You closed your eyes tight and lifted your arms to aid him in putting the dress on. It dropped down your arms and Negan pulled it down your body completely as slowly as he could. You knew he was doing it on purpose, and you felt goosebumps align your skin.

After the dress was placed on you completely, you turned back around and faced Negan. He had barely even touched you and you were already panting like a dog in heat. He definitely noticed your flushed cheeks and smirked at it. Negan picked up a pair of black heels from the floor and handed them to you. You sighed to yourself but knew you wouldn’t be able to get out of it. Grabbing them from his hands, you leaned down to place each of them on your feet as you held onto him for support. You stood up straight after they were on, and while they made you a few inches taller, you were still nowhere near as tall as Negan.

He grinned at you widely and held out his hand to you. “Shall we?”

Once you arrived to the meeting space, you saw a long table with about ten seats. You realized that you were the last to arrive as there was only two empty seats left. The Saviors looked up at you when they heard you arrive. You saw familiar faces such as Simon, Arat, and Laura. They all greeted you with smiles and cheers. You were still on edge as Negan pulled out a chair for you near the end of the table and took the one next to you.

Laura was directly across from you and she instantly piped up a conversation with you. She liked you, mostly because you didn’t take shit from anyone and knew how to defend yourself. You had talked to her a lot too, and enjoyed her company as well. For a while, you two were enjoying your steak and salad while talking about whatever you could think of.

It took you by surprise when you felt a rough hand brush against your thigh. You nearly choked on your food which caused a few people to glance at you in worry. You waved them off and drank a few sips of water, then turned to look at Negan. He was looking at you with a knowing grin on his face. He rubbed your thigh lightly with his hand making you shiver.

“You okay there, princess?” He asked you, knowing damn well that you were not okay. As you nodded and ground your teeth to keep quiet, Negan moved his hand higher up your leg. You turned and gripped your the edge of the table discreetly as his fingers brushed against the fabric of your panties.

Negan took a quick glance across the table, and then leaned forward closer to your ear. “Take them off.” He whispered, but his tone was firm and demanding. Gripping the table tighter, your eyes widened in disbelief.

No fucking way. He wouldn’t.

A sudden moment of realization washed over you. Negan making you wear the dress wasn’t your punishment, this was. He had made you all hot and bothered while helping you put your dress on, and now he was going to fucking finger you in front of ten other people. Your stomach churned in nervousness and excitement and you suddenly remembered what Negan had just asked you to do.

You wondered how the hell you were supposed to do that. How could you get your panties down your legs without anybody seeing you, especially the person right next to you!? If they did see you, what would be your excuse? ‘Oh sorry, I’m just taking my panties off.’ You inhaled deeply and looked up to make sure everyone was in some sort of conversation and was distracted.

Reaching under the table, you slid your hands under your dress and hooked your thumbs into the sides of your panties. You could see Negan watching you as discreetly as possible from the corner of your eye, which only made you more anxious. Once you had pulled your panties to the middle of your thighs, you pulled your dress back down and smoothed it out. You leaned forward slightly and pushed them down the length of your legs until they pooled around your ankles. Maneuvering your heel-clad feet, you stepped one foot out.

Then, you used the other heel to lift them up high enough for you to grab them so you didn’t have to bend and catch someone’s attention. Once you had them in your hand, you squeezed your legs shut to try and alleviate the constant pulsing in between them. Negan’s hand reached over and grabbed your panties from you. Turning your head, you watched as he shoved them into the pocket of his leather jacket. Your eyes widened, and you were frightened that they would fall out onto the table or peek out of his pocket and somebody would point them out. You glanced down at the table and closed your eyes for a moment before opening them again.

“Are you okay?” You heard Laura’s voice ask you from across the table. She must have noticed your disheveled behavior. You looked at her and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” You replied, racking your brain for an excuse that would suffice. “I just have a really bad headache.”

At this, she nodded and suggested that you grab some medicine from the infirmary. She also suggested that you eat your food in front of you that had gone practically untouched. You thanked her and turned your head to look at Negan once it was safe. He had his infamous shit-eating grin plastered on his face, as he knew damn well that you didn’t have a headache. You sure as damn hell had an ache somewhere else, though.

Negan started up a conversation with Simon, who sat across from him. You had no damn idea what the hell they were talking about since your mind was miles away. Deciding it was safe, you picked up your fork and pierced your steak, lifting it up to place it in your mouth. Once you had taken the bite, you felt Negan’s rough hand return to your thigh once again. Swallowing harshly, you looked down momentarily to see his hand running further up your thigh and disappearing under the soft fabric of your dress. Tossing the fork back onto the plate, you looked back up in panic to see if anyone had figured out what was going on.

Trying to squeeze your legs together as if to trap his hand, Negan roughly spread your legs back apart again. You almost whimpered out loud, but let out a huff of breath instead. At that moment Negan chuckled, but you weren’t sure if it was at something Simon had said, or your reaction.

You were now completely bare, and at his mercy. You had figured out that this was your punishment, and you couldn’t do anything to stop it. Besides the slight panic you felt at someone noticing, you decided to enjoy this ‘punishment’ as it came.

Negan’s hand was resting on the inside of your thigh, inches away from where you needed it the most. Taking a deep breath, you tried to steady your breathing. As his fingers abruptly pressed against your clit, you flinched in surprise. Immediately spinning your head around, you checked to see if anyone noticed. You sighed in relief and then pleasure as Negan’s fingers started rubbing your clit softly at first and then speeding up slightly.

Taking full advantage of the headache excuse you had used earlier, you leaned against the table. You placed your head in your hands for a moment and tried to compose yourself. You were squirming and trembling and you were certain that somebody was going to see and call you out sooner rather than later.

As you felt one of his fingers poke at your entrance, you involuntarily groaned out loud. You froze and lifted your head up to see a few people staring at you. Before you had a chance to justify the noise, Negan leaned closer towards you and caressed your forehead softly with his free hand. He took this opportunity to pull your chair as close to his as possible. You gulped as you realized this gave him much better access.

“Some headache, huh princess?” He asked you tauntingly. As he turned back to his conversation with Simon, you noticed everyone else had dismissed your outburst as well. You picked up your glass and took a sip of water.

You were extremely thankful at that moment that you had your mouth on the glass. One of Negan’s fingers entered inside of you in one swift motion. If you hadn’t have been drinking, you certainly would have moaned out loud again. As he started to pump his finger slowly in and out of you, you leaned your head against your hand again. You were dripping wet, and as Negan continued his movements, you started to feel your desire drip down your thighs. Negan stopped his movements for a moment, only to push another finger easily inside of you.

At this angle, he easily maneuvered them and found your spot quickly. Your thighs clamped together when he found it, causing him to push them back open once again. Negan kept in the same position, thrusting his fingers and hitting the same magical spot over and over again. You felt a thin layer of sweat covering your skin and you knew that your cheeks most likely resembled the color of your dress.

He discreetly reached his other hand down under the table. To anybody else, it would look like he was just resting his hands on his legs. However, you knew exactly was his reasoning was. Negan used the hand to press against your clit, while his other hand continued to work inside of you. You swore you could combust right at that moment. The panic that you’d be caught was quickly replaced with an intense desire to release all over Negan’s hand.

As you felt yourself getting close to the edge, you reached both of your hands under the table as well. You tightly wrapped both hands around the arm that Negan was using to thrust his fingers inside of you with. Glancing around, you did another routine check to make sure nobody was looking. You could feel the movements that he was making, and his muscles moving as you gripped and clawed onto his arm.

At that moment, Simon stood up from his conversation with Negan and excused himself to the bathroom. You thanked the heavens for that timing, and gripped tighter onto Negan’s arm. You were so close, and you were scared that he would completely stop. This was your punishment after all. If this was your punishment, you thought to yourself, you should get into trouble a lot more often.

Negan’s head reached down towards your ear as you started to clench around his fingers. He sped up his fingers inside of you and rubbed your clit furiously. The two fingers inside of you were moving so fast that your legs started to shake like a leaf in the wind. Squeezing your eyes shut, you couldn’t care less anymore if anybody saw you, you just needed your release.

“Oh princess.” Negan whispered in your ear, watching you fall apart from just his fingers. “You’re so fucking close, I can feel it.”

You bit your lip so hard that you swore you could feel blood trickling from it. Your legs shook so much that Negan attempted to try and calm them down, but to no avail. It had been so long since you’d been touched like this, and you needed to find release now more than ever. At first, you were embarrassed at how close you had gotten in such little time. Now, you were simply writhing and desperate for release. As his fingers sped up to incredible paces, he pulled you closer to him.

Leaning his mouth as close to your ear as he could get, he whispered firmly into your ear. “Come on, princess. Be a good girl and cum all over my fucking fingers.”

His rough and praising voice was all you needed. Turning and burying your face into his leather jacket, your eyes rolled into the back of your head. You reached your peak and toppled right over it, feeling your release soaking your thighs. You clenched your mouth shut, but still let out a whimper that Negan definitely heard. Realizing that you were still coming, he leaned down and pressed a reassuring kiss onto your forehead. Your orgasm seemed as though it lasted for hours from the intensity of it.

As you came down, your legs were still trembling and your heart was racing. Your head was still on Negan’s chest as you turned to look at everyone. Some of them looked at you in worry. You panicked but then remembered that they all thought you just didn’t feel well.

His hands came out from under the table and you could see they were drenched in your release. Your eyes widened and you watched as Negan leaned towards his food and picked up a piece of steak with his fingers. Popping it into his mouth, he used it as an excuse to lick your release off of his fingers.

“Well, thanks for coming everyone.” Negan said loudly, making you giggle to yourself at the innuendo. “But I think I should bring the princess to bed. She’s not feeling so great.” He finished, standing up and helping you out of your chair. Your legs were still shaking, and you prayed to god that nobody noticed.

“Thanks for dinner. It was delicious.” Negan said cheekily, licking off his fingers once again. You knew what he meant, and you felt a heat rush in between your legs again.

As Negan led you out of the room, you hoped that there was still more to your punishment. You made a mental note to yourself right then to disobey Negan as much as you could from now on.


	3. Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from an anonymous Tumblr user;
> 
> Could you please Negan x wife reader, she gives birth to triplets (two of them are boys and one is a girl)but there are some complications and she passes out from blood loss and the baby girl wasn’t breathing but everyone lives and a super fluffy ending with a super protective Negan over his babies especially the baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Explicit Language, Near Death of a Newborn, Difficult Childbirth

Lounging on the black leather couch in Negan’s bedroom, you groaned in pain. Your pregnant belly was protruding so much that you could barely see your feet. Carrying three children was definitely putting a strain on your entire body. It hurt especially when they took turns kicking. Through the pain, you couldn’t help but take moments throughout the day to stare down and smile.

There was no ultrasound machine in the Sanctuary, so that became an immediate disadvantage. However, when you found out your were pregnant, you went straight to Dr. Carson. It was a marvelous day when he revealed to you that he was able to hear three heartbeats. You had never seen Negan cry before, but he shed a few tears once you told him. You were nervous, but you couldn’t wait until the day you could hold all three of your beautiful babies.

Hearing the door swing open, you jolted as you had almost fallen asleep. Negan entered with a smile and made his way towards you on the couch. He lifted your legs up carefully and sat down, placing them back on top of him. He placed a hand on your stomach and laid it there for a few minutes.

“My boobs are swollen, my feet hurt constantly, my back hurts like a bitch, I’m constantly hungry, I’m in pain. Honestly though, I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.” You blurted out, and it was completely true. You were in pain but you knew it would be all worth it when you saw three beautiful smiles.

Negan chuckled and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on your stomach. “You are the most badass fucking woman I know, doll.” He said as if it was the most common knowledge. “Carrying three mini-Negan’s, that shit’s got to be tiring.” He finished with a smirk.

Giggling quietly, you gasped as you felt a sudden sharp pain. It travelled from your stomach down to your legs and your eyes widened. Negan perked up in worry and helped you sit up. As he was spewing out questions, you felt another tingle that resembled a pop. Feeling a slow trickle of fluid down your thighs, your eyes widened in realization.

“Umm Negan.” You started to say, turning to look straight into his eyes. “My water just broke.”

You watched as his expression changed from worry to happiness. He smiled and kissed you lightly on the lips. Leaning down, Negan hooked his arms under your back and your legs and carried you to the bed. He set you down gently and kissed the top of your head. He helped you out of your pants and panties as fast as he could. You squeezed his hand tightly for comfort as you started to feel your muscles contract.

“Baby, I’m gonna go get Dr. Carson. I’ll be back in like 30 seconds cause I’m gonna fucking sprint.” Stifling a laugh, you nodded and watched as Negan bolted out.

Closing your eyes tight, you attempted to steady your breathing. You were bare except for your shirt, but you didn’t feel anything except excitement. You were about to have three beautiful babies. Excitement turned to nervousness as you felt the same sharp pain once again. You ground your teeth together as a small tear slipped from your eye.

You jumped slightly when Dr. Carson came sprinting into the room, with a few others for assistance, and Negan. Your husband dropped to his knees beside the bed and clung onto your hand tightly. He wiped the stray tear from your eye and caressed your forehead soothingly. Staring back into his eyes, you cracked a small smile which caused him to do the same.

“Negan.” Dr. Carson said his name, catching his attention. “You should get behind her so she can lean on you for some support. She’s gonna be in a lot of pain, I’m afraid.”

You gulped as Negan stood up from beside the bed. You tried to lean forward as much as you could, and Negan slipped in behind you. You leaned back into his chest as he held onto your hand once again. This was even more comforting and you were glad you had your husband right behind you, literally, every step of the way.

“Wow.” Dr. Carson muttered as he kneeled down in front of you. “I don’t mean to alarm you but I’m a little worried. You’re about ready to push and your water just broke a few minutes ago. I’ve never seen that before.” You saw the two people assisting him freeze up and send you a sympathetic look.

Squeezing your eyes shut, you felt a waterfall of tears slip out. Letting out an audible cry, you turned your head and buried your face in Negan’s leather jacket. He kissed your forehead reassuringly. You could hear his voice shake as he spoke. “It’s okay, baby. You’ll be okay, they’ll be okay.” He repeated it in your ear as you tried to steady your breathing again.

You felt the same sharp feeling and contraction again, and you flinched in pain. Dr. Carson glanced in worry and then protruded a finger to feel for anything unusual. Your body was shaking, and you were scared to death. You were in so much pain and nothing seemed normal.

“Okay, you have to start pushing.” Dr. Carson said, pushing your legs apart. He maneuvered you slightly as he grabbed a towel and placed it underneath you to catch any blood. “Take deep breaths. In through your nose, out through your mouth.” He instructed, and you started to do as he said.

Negan brushed some hair from your face that had stuck due to you sweating. You grabbed onto his hand tightly and started to push. You immediately cried out, as it felt like your body was being ripped in half slowly. Dr. Carson let you rest for about five minutes before you pushed again. Leaning your head back on Negan’s chest, he turned your head and pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

“You’re doing great, princess. You’re so fucking strong.” He whispered to you. “We’re gonna have three beautiful babies soon, and it’s all because you’re a fucking warrior.”

You smiled slightly to yourself and looked up at your husband. “I love you.” You whispered, with slight tears in your eyes.

“I love you too, you god damn beautiful queen.” Negan responded, making you laugh briefly.

Turning your head back forward, Dr. Carson ordered you to start pushing again. This time, the pain was even more intense as you pushed as hard as your body could handle. You sobbed softly, praying to anyone that heard you that you and your babies would make it through this. The pain was like nothing you’d ever felt before. You pushed again as hard as you could.

“Okay, I can see the head.” Dr. Carson shouted, giving you great hope. You used that and pushed harder and harder.

It took about thirty more pushes for you to feel that the baby was almost out. With one big final push, you felt the baby come completely out into the world. Taking a deep breath, you sighed in relief when you heard a shrill cry. You heard a snip and assumed the umbilical cord was cut. Looking up, you saw Dr. Carson holding the newborn baby in his arms.

“It’s a boy.” He confirmed, and you turned to see Negan’s reaction. He was in awe as he stared at the boy, and you reminded him that there was still two more to go. He smiled at this and kissed you again.

When the baby was handed off to one of his assistants, they started to clean him off close by. Feeling another pain and sharp tug, you knew it was time to keep pushing. Dr. Carson moved back to his original position and braced you for pushing again.

This time, it took about 50 good and hard pushes to get the baby out. You closed your eyes and almost fell asleep after the second delivery, but jolted awake as you heard another shrill cry. Negan kissed your cheek and you smiled through all of the horrendous pain that you were feeling. You looked down as best as you could and saw that the towel was drenched in blood, almost too much. You gulped as you started to feel dizzy and leaned your head back on Negan’s chest.

“Another boy.” Dr. Carson said, as he handed him off to the other assistant. She did the same as the other and cleaned the baby off as best as she could.

“One more, baby. You can do this.” Negan whispered in your ear, and you nodded. You repeated that to yourself as the pain fired up again.

Pushing as hard as you could once again, you felt something drip down your thighs. It felt like a lot, and you knew it was blood. Feeling nervous, you squeezed Negan’s hand as tightly as you could. Clamping your eyes shut, you continued to push through the pain. About 60 pushes later, the final triplet entered into the world.

You were still in immense pain and insanely dizzy. You felt your eyes starting to clamp shut, but you forced them to stay open. You felt blood continue to pour out from you, even though you had already delivered. Your eyes swelled up when you never heard the same shrill cry as before.

“It’s a girl.” Dr. Carson whispered, “But she’s not breathing.”

Your head fell back against Negan’s chest and your eyes shut tight. You faintly heard screams of despair and worry as you faded into darkness.

What seemed like days later was actually only a few hours. You awoke to the sound of a baby cry and suddenly remembered what had happened. You were still in Negan’s bed and you looked down to see that the towel was gone and your legs were spotless of any blood. Somebody must have cleaned you up, you thought.

Sitting up as best as you could, you turned to see your husband sitting in a nearby chair. He held tightly onto one of your babies as he rocked back and forth. He looked up and saw your exhausted figure. Your eyes burned and threatened to spill over with tears once again.

“Is- Did she?” You asked, your voice shaking. “Did she make it?” You asked, praying to god that your baby girl was okay.

Negan smiled and it reached his eyes. He stood up carefully with the baby in his arms, and walked towards you. He sat down on the edge of the bed and let you lean forward to see the baby.

“I think she wants to meet her mommy.” Negan whispered, making you burst into happy tears. Your baby girl was okay, she was alive. As you took her from your husbands arms, you stared down at her in adoration.

Rocking her gently, you looked over to see your two boys lying next to each other in a makeshift crib. Smiling at them, you held onto your daughter tightly and cried tears of joy. You were a mother, and you couldn’t be happier. Negan leaned forward and kissed you gently on the lips before kissing your daughter on the forehead.

“I told you we’d be okay.”

It looks like miracles did exist.

* * *

_Four Years Later:_

“Mommy!” You heard two small voices cry out as the front door of your home opened. You were sitting on your porch on the swing chair, and watched with a smile as your two boys came barreling towards you.

When the kids were about 10 months old, Negan came to you with an idea. He knew the Sanctuary was more utility than comfort, and he wanted a change. After some scouring, he came across an empty neighborhood with plenty of empty and clean houses. Him and his men put a sturdy gate up as fast as they could, and then you and everyone from the Sanctuary moved in.

The houses seemed untouched, and they were all beautiful. You couldn’t believe that even though it was the end of the world, you still got everything you’d always wanted. You had an amazing husband, a nice house, and three beautiful children who you would die for.

“Hey guys!” You smiled, helping them up onto the swinging seat beside you. Terry climbed into your lap while Matt sat his tiny body next to you.

The triplets were four years old, and more active and bouncy than ever. Terry was an exact replica of Negan, and he was utterly adorable. He had dark brown hair, the same chocolate brown eyes, and he was already the tallest out of the triplets.

Matt was a perfect combination of both you and your husband. He had your blue eyes and most of your facial features, while he had the same dark hair as Negan. Your daughter, Lucille, was an exact replica of you in Negan’s opinion, and you could see it too. She had your blue eyes, practically the same face, and your same long flowing hair.

“Look! Mommy, I got this flower for you.” Terry’s tiny voice said as he reached his small hand out with a small sunflower in it. You smiled in response.

“Aww Terry, it’s beautiful. Thank you so much.” You replied, watching as he reached his tiny hands out to place the flower behind your ear. You placed a kiss on his cheek, making him giggle as loudly as he could.

Feeling a soft tug on your hand, you looked over to see Matt’s baby blue eyes staring at you. “I drew this for you.” He said quietly, holding out a piece of paper with a crayon drawing on it.

You had a massive mom moment and almost burst into tears at the drawing. Matt had drawn you, Negan, him, Terry, and Lucille all in front of your house. As you stared at it, you couldn’t believe how lucky you were. A few tears slipped from your eyes and the boys definitely noticed.

“Why are you leaking, mommy?” Terry asked you in concern, making you giggle at his choice of words.

You pulled Matt onto your lap and placed him on your other leg. You stared at your two boys and smiled. “Mommy is just really happy because she loves you guys a lot.” You explained, watching as their faces peaked up in adorable smiles.

Turning to your left, the front door opened wide and Negan stepped out, carrying Lucille in his arms. She giggled and smiled as he carried her over to the seat where you and the boys sat. Negan stared at Lucille like she was a precious diamond. He was very protective of her and he didn’t try to hide it. Lucille was definitely a daddy’s girl while Matt and Terry were definitely momma’s boys.

“Hi mommy!” Lucille waved to you as Negan sat down next to you with her in his lap.

“Hi, princess.” You responded, giggling as Terry played with the flower he had placed behind your ear. In that moment, you locked eyes with Negan and smiled. You were calm, at peace, and most importantly, you were happy. As you looked at your children right then, you promised yourself that you would never let anything happen to them. You loved them and Negan with all of your heart.

“Daddy, look! I drew this picture.” Matt exclaimed happily, climbing off of your lap to show his drawing to Negan.

Negan grinned and held onto the picture tightly. He didn’t cry like the big baby you were, but he smiled brighter than you had ever seen before. “That’s a pretty good drawing, bud. I think we should put it on the door, that way everyone can see it.”

Matt bounced and clapped in response. You watched as Lucille moved away from Negan so he could go back inside with Matt briefly to get some tape to hang up the drawing. You smiled and looked over at Lucille who tugged on your hand. Terry was still entranced by the flower on your ear. You smiled when he took it off, held it in his hand, and softly stroked the petals.

“Mommy. Can I tell you something?” Lucille whispered into your ear, making you giggle and nod. She backed away slightly and continued to speak. “When I grow up, I hope I can be as beautiful as you.”

You took a deep breath and tried to not combust into tears again. Lucille stared at you expectantly and you pulled her closer to you and kissed the top of her head. “Thank you, baby, but you’re already beautiful.” You responded, and watched as she nodded with a smile. She leaned forward a pressed a kiss onto your cheek.

Looking out to the gravel in front of your house, you saw Simon’s son and daughter playing. His son was the same age as the triplets, while his daughter was only two. They had become best friends with the triplets, and you could feel them perk up when they saw them.

“Can we go play, mommy? Please?!” Terry pleaded, making you smile and nod. He tumbled down from your lap and grabbed his sister’s hand, carefully walking down the steps and meeting their friends at the bottom.

The door swung open and your husband and Matt stepped back out. Negan lifted up Matt to the door, and he planted his drawing there for everyone to see. Matt then turned to run down the steps and meet his friends as well. Negan walked over towards you with a happy smile. You stood up from your spot and let Negan sit down first. Then, you climbed into his lap and sat sideways. You leaned your head on his chest for a moment before locking eyes with him. You wrapped your arms around his neck loosely.

“Guess what Lucille just told me?” You asked with a smile. “She said, ‘When I grow up, I hope I can be as beautiful as you.’”

Negan chuckled out loud and glanced at Lucille playing for a moment before he looked back at you. “She’s a fucking angel.” He said in adoration. “She has a damn point. Hell, even I wish I was as beautiful as you.”

You laughed loudly in response and leaned forward into him. Reaching up, Negan gently grabbed your chin with one hand and pulled you down to meet his lips. Your lips met his and you felt the same thing you always had. Every kiss felt like the first. You were so head over heels in love and you weren’t afraid to shout it from the highest rooftop.

You pulled away and turned to check on your children. Your eyes widened in surprise when you saw Lucille holding hands with Simon’s son. You could feel Negan try and move to stand up, but you stifled a laugh and stopped him.

“Negan, tone down your dad instincts. They’re just holding hands.” You reassured him, watching as he glared at the situation. Deciding to distract him, you pulled his face towards yours and kissed him once again.

Pulling away slowly, you smiled at your husband as you heard your children’s happy, small voices having fun. “I love you.” You whispered to him.

“I love you too, baby.” Negan leaned forward and continued the kiss. Wrapping your arms tighter around his neck, you got lost in every aspect of him. When you tried to maneuver to straddle him, you stopped. You pulled away and giggled. You almost forgot that you were on your front porch in front of your children.

Negan groaned as you moved slightly on him. You pulled away from the kiss and rolled your eyes at him. “Later. When the kids are asleep are we’re not on our front porch.” You said sarcastically, wagging a finger at him.

Staring at you for a moment, Negan then opened his mouth to speak. “We should have more.” He started to say, and you were about to interrupt but stopped when he continued to talk. “Wouldn’t a house full of 10 kids be fucking amazing?”

Your eyes widened as he laughed loudly at your reaction. “You’re giving birth to all of them then.”


	4. Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from an anonymous Tumblr user;
> 
> Maybe a fic where Negan finds the reader (or a short girl with curly hair named Miranda? pretty pls) from “before” in Alexandria (not a community member, a traveler who convinced the guard to let her in). She was like, his cute little teenage neighbor who had a huge thing for him that he ignored bc she was only 16. But now she’s legal and less shy and just a smidge flirtatious. Like she says things that are borderline innuendos and pick up lines. And keeps joking about daddy issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content

_Age 16_

Running a hand through your long and curly hair, you let out a loud and guttural sigh. Tracing the outline of your current drawing over again, you glanced up from your sketch pad. Your street was calm as you swayed back and forth in your hammock chair on your front porch. The late afternoon air was crisp, and you smiled as you heard a few birds whistle beautiful tunes. Checking the time, you sighed and leaned back as to let the chair swallow you whole.

Your dad never came home this morning, and you had a pretty good idea why. He had been shacking up with some woman almost every night of the week, and would go out drinking without as much as a goodbye. Ever since your mother walked out on you, your dad had completely changed. With no siblings to care for or spend time with, you were left utterly alone for the majority of your time. You had grown accustomed to it, however.

Every morning, you would wake yourself up and make breakfast. You would get yourself ready, and then walk or drive to school, depending on the weather. Once you got home, you would do any homework you had, make yourself dinner, and then have free time to yourself. It should infuriate you that a 16 year old girl should have to completely take care of every single thing, even paying bills, but you didn’t mind.

In school, you were usually very quiet. You never spoke unless you were spoken to, and you didn’t have many friends either. Sometimes, you would sit under the football bleachers during lunch and continue to draw, write, or read. People didn’t pay much attention to you, and you were okay with it. It seemed that every day you were just trying to make it long enough to get to the next day where you repeated everything other again.

A door slammed shut, which caused you to jolt from your trance. Looking next door, you spotted Negan walking down the front steps of his house towards his car. Once he got there, he popped open the hood and started fiddling. He was wearing black jeans, boots, and a white t shirt that was just slightly greasy from what looked like car oil.

You watched him discreetly with a shy and nervous blush on your face. Ever since Negan had moved in next door, you had developed a huge crush on him. He worked as one of the coaches in your high school, so you got the chance to ogle him at school as well. When you first met Negan, his smile took your breath away and his voice made you melt into a puddle on the floor.

Over the months, your crush grew stronger and you found yourself constantly thinking about him. The sketch pad currently on your lap was even filled with some sketches of Negan. You were constantly worried that he would somehow see them, if he ever did you knew you would die of embarrassment. Sometimes, you even caught yourself peeking out of your bedroom window to try and catch a glimpse of him. You felt like a stalker, but you knew you were just an innocent 16 year old with an enormous crush.

Looking up, you heard footsteps on the front steps of your house. You gulped nervously when you saw Negan climb the steps and stop in front of you. You were so busy thinking about him that you hadn’t even heard or saw him walk over to your house. He smiled at you with his beautiful pearly whites, and you willed yourself to not stutter like a complete moron.

“Hey, Miranda.” Negan greeted you, glancing down at your lap. Your eyes widened as you looked at the sketch pad. As you realized you had been starting to draw him, you slammed it shut and looked back up at him.

“Hey.” You said softly, mentally smacking yourself in the face. Negan is literally right in front of you and all you can say is hey? Seriously?

He briefly chuckled and walked towards you. Your heart rate sped up as he decided to sit down next to you in your hammock chair. The fact that the chair wasn’t made for two people made you blush. While there was still barely enough room, Negan was sitting close enough to you that your leg brushed against his. Blowing a strand of curly hair away from your face, you swallowed nervously.

“Is your dad home?” Negan asked you, making your stomach fall. For some reason you had stupidly believed that he was coming over here to confess his love for you or ask you on a date. Shaking your head in disappointment, you answered him.

“No.” You said firmly, but then added on to your answer. “He left last night and hasn’t come home yet today.”

Turning to see his reaction, Negan sighed and ran his hand over his salt and pepper beard. You turned back and looked out to the street, watching as a jogger ran by. You felt a hand on your knee and your breath hitched. Negan had placed his hand on your knee softly, and you turned to look at him. His chocolate eyes bore into you and you felt yourself shiver slightly.

“Listen, Miranda. Your dad is a fucking asshole for leaving you alone like this all the time.” Negan started to say, as he took his hand away from your knee. “If you ever need anything, you know where I am. Don’t hesitate.”

You nodded and shyly smiled in response at him. Now would be the time where Negan would lean forward and capture your lips with his. You would kiss him on your front porch and he would profess his undying love for you. Then you’d be happy, loved, and finally not alone. When he opened his mouth to speak again, your dreams were crushed with one sentence.

“A little kid like you needs a parent around.”

That’s what you realized what he really thought of you. You could feel your heart tear into two pieces as all of your feelings were tore down with a sledgehammer. Negan just thought you were a poor little kid, and it crushed you to know that. You felt defeated, upset, heartbroken, and downright worthless. You quickly said goodnight to Negan and then walked into your house, slamming the door, and running up to your bedroom where you spent the rest of the night muffling your cries into your pillow.

* * *

_Age 20_

Your eyes opened to the sunlight streaming in through the window. Stuffing your head back into the pillow for a moment, you threw the covers off of your body. Stretching your arms above your head, you yawned and then grabbed a fresh shirt from your backpack. Sliding it over your head, you pulled your pants back up your legs and strapped your boots on. Grabbing your brush from your backpack, you tried your best to untangle the knots in your curly hair.

When the apocalypse started, you and your dad had stuck together for a while. You found a camp of about 10 people and stayed there for a few months. One strange night, your dad had too much to drink of some liquor he had found and wandered out into the woods. You found him the next day ripped apart to shreds, with walkers still feeding on his dead corpse.

Since then, you had been alone. For four years, you had been traveling by yourself and just trying to stay alive. You never really stayed in one place for long. You kept moving and did your damnedest to survive in the harsh new reality of the world. Thankfully, you weren’t as shy as you used to be. Dealing with strangers on the road had toughened you up. Due to it, you had built a steady vocabulary of sarcasm and could defend yourself both verbally and physically.

Throughout your journey, you stumbled upon Alexandria a few days ago. You convinced the guard to let you in, well, more like threatened. You had then been brought to the leader, Rick, where you proved yourself and showed that you weren’t a threat. After extreme hesitation, you were granted entrance into the community. Rick was letting you stay for as long as you needed, and you were grateful for it. He had given you a spare empty house to stay in that was in the far corner of the community.

Mostly everyone in Alexandria had been kind to you. Even though you weren’t as shy as you used to be, you still liked to keep to yourself. When somebody threatened you or insulted you, you now knew how to defend yourself. You kept your guard up constantly, even though you were currently sheltered in the gates of Alexandria.

After you had gotten dressed, you stepped outside and went for a walk. During your stroll, you spotted Rick and Michonne standing on the porch of their home. When they spotted you, they waved you over in their direction. You stepped up onto the porch and greeted them.

“Hey, Miranda. How’d you sleep?” Michonne asked, and you were thankful for her concern. You hadn’t talked to her much, but you could tell that she was very caring and considerate.

“Better than usual. Having an actual mattress to sleep on is throwing me off.” You replied with a laugh, making them chuckle in response.

Rick laid his hand on your shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. “Seems like you know how to take care of yourself, but please stay as long as you need.” You smiled and nodded in response, thanking him for his hospitality. It had taken a lot of convincing for him to decide to let you stay, but you had proven that you were a threat to none of them.

Whipping his head around, Rick perked up at the sound of multiple engines. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion as him and Michonne spared a glance at each other. It looked like they were thinking the same thing, but you had no idea what exactly that thought was. They glanced at you before heading towards the gate. You saw more of the Alexandrians come out of their homes, and they all looked terrified. You weren’t sure why.

You stepped down from their porch and merged yourself into the crowd. Aaron was next to you, with his boyfriend Eric. You had met them too, and they were just about the nicest people you’d ever met. You looked around and also recognized Rosita, Tara, Carl, and some others you had also met when you arrived.

Rick opened the gate and a flood of people rushed into Alexandria. They were all heavily armed and in that moment you wished that you had a weapon with you for protection. You had no idea who these people were. You spun around watching the people invade the community until you heard a shouting voice that made your stomach drop to your knees.

“Daddy’s home!”

Whipping your head back around, your eyes landed on him. The man you had had a crush on since you were 16. The man you hadn’t seen for four years. Negan. He had black jeans, boots, and a leather jacket donning his lean figure. Your eyes widened at the barbed wire baseball bat resting in his hand.

Negan stepped closer to Rick and you could hear mumbling. You couldn’t quite make out the words they were saying. You subconsciously stepped forward and everyone stared at you in confusion. Looking over all of their faces, you wondered why they all looked so stiff and on edge. What had Negan done to make them this terrified of him?

“Holy. Fucking. Shit.” You heard Negan’s voice say loudly, making you turn your head back around. Your eyes met his and you stood up straighter, determined to hold your ground. Even as he waltzed directly in front of you, you swore that you wouldn’t let yourself fall under the trance of his beautiful brown eyes.

“Miranda.” His voice said your name smoothly, making you fight back a shiver. “Long time, no see.” A smirk graced his face and you tried to not show a reaction.

Your mouth was clamped shut as you watched Negan’s eyes trail you up and down. Goosebumps aligned your skin and you were glad that they were not visible to him. Negan shot you a look of confusion as you stood there emotionless, and speechless.

“She a part of your group, Rick?” Negan yelled back to ask the leader, not once tearing his eyes away from you.

As Rick piped up to answer, you opened your mouth and cut him off. “No, I’m not. I’m only staying for a few days.”

Glancing down at the barbed wire bat in Negan’s hand, you raised your eyebrows and looked back up at him. “Nice stick.”

You blurted out that line rather quickly, which made it sound completely different to some people, including Negan. His eyes widened momentarily in disbelief. After a moment, you assumed he realized what you had actually said, and laughed loudly. You were no shy flower anymore, and you wanted him to know it.

“Well shit.” Negan said through his chuckle, his gloved hand trailing over his beard. He stared back at you as you suppressed a smirk. You couldn’t see their faces, but you imagined everyone watching the scene unfold was dumbfounded and downright confused.

“Rick!” Negan suddenly shouted, making him jolt and rush over to stand before him. “I think I’m gonna stay the damn night.”

Rick’s eyes widened as he opened his mouth and started to stutter. He wanted to protest but Negan held a hand up, bidding him silent. You glanced at Rick with an expression that read ‘I’m sorry’, since you knew that you were the reason he wanted to stay. With that, Negan gathered up his people and told the majority of them to go back, and kept about eight of them with him. You watched as the men exited Alexandria, with Rick shakily shutting the gate behind them.

“Now.” Negan said firmly, stepping as close to you as he could get. “Show me where you rest your pretty litttle head, princess.”

“No.” You said immediately, crossing your arms and glaring at him. He opened his mouth to protest but you ignored it and continued. “Why should I? A 16 year old girl with a neglectful alcoholic father and you couldn’t give one shit? Four years later and you all of a sudden want to hop on the train? I think the fuck not.”

Negan stood speechless for a few minutes, leaving you wondering what he would do next. He turned his head away and you heard him intake and exhale a deep breath. You could tell that he was attempting to compose himself. He turned back to you and smirked slightly.

“Miranda, don’t make this fucking hard.” He growled slightly. You moved closer to him and made a show of glancing down at his jeans before back up at him.

“Looks like that’s not the only thing I’m making hard.” You said quietly, but definitely loud enough for Negan to hear. He stared at you in disbelief as you turned and walked away from the scene. Passing by many faces full of shock, you simply ignored them and continued walking.

Later that night, you were reclining in one of the chairs in your living room, reading a book you had found in the house. It was some sappy romance novel that was filled with cheesy lines and obvious cliches. As you read, you couldn’t help it as your mind strayed to Negan. You mentally cursed yourself for your subconscious movement of rubbing your thighs together when you pictured his face in your mind. You had discarded your pants and changed into comfortable shorts, which were almost too short. With your larger-than-you flannel, it nearly made them disappear.

He had changed. Not necessarily his looks, he still looked as handsome as ever. What you did notice was his change in behavior. He had become more outspoken, more crude, and the way he pranced around was a show that he didn’t give a damn about anything.

A part of you wished that Negan would just leave Alexandria. With him gone, you would leave and run where he could never find you again. However, a massive part of you deep down inside wished that Negan would burst through the door at any moment.

Tossing the book onto the table beside the chair, you flinched at the sound of a knock at your door. Without hesitating, you stood up and marched to the door. Whipping it open, your breath hitched into your throat when your eyes landed on Negan. Ironic that you were just hoping he would show up. He wore a smirk that made your heart race, and your stomach clench tightly.

His smirk disappeared as his eyes glanced down to your attire. He held his gaze on you for far too long, making you back up slightly. Negan broke from his trance and let himself into your house. He locked the door behind him, and leaned his weapon up against it. Turning back towards you, you shoved down your nervousness and did the best you could to stay standing.

“You’ve got quite a fucking mouth on you now, princess.” He started to say.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” You asked sarcastically, making his smirk reappear.

“Your daddy still around?”

At the mention of your father, you gritted your teeth together and shook your head. “No.” You said simply. “He died a few months after all…. this started.”

At this discovery, you saw him shoot a sympathetic glance your way. You scoffed and crossed your arms over your chest. You hated talking about it, since everyone always felt bad for you when you didn’t want them to. “Yes. Let’s all feel bad for the girl with daddy issues. She’s so alone. She’s helpless. Poor little girl.” You practically growled at him.

Negan tilted his head to the side slightly and watched you. You uncrossed your arms as your hands clenched and unclenched by your sides. You could feel yourself lightly sweating, as a curly strand of your hair stuck to your forehead. You weren’t sure if you were sweating with rage, or the fact that Negan was staring at you with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

He started pacing slightly towards you. You needed to get away. He wasn’t making you uncomfortable, but nervous instead. You felt your stomach clench as your breathing wavered. Moving slightly, you walked backwards until you stopped right next to the cushioned couch. Negan grinned at your behavior and stopped his chase.

“You know, Miranda.” He started to say. “Don’t try to hide the fact that you had and still have the biggest fucking crush on me with your new wise-ass attitude.” You opened your mouth to speak, but he stopped you by continuing.

“I’m being completely fucking honest when I say that I sure as shit liked you too.“ You clearly felt your heart skip a beat as you attempted to steady your breathing.

“A few reasons why I didn’t fucking act on it.” Negan continued, taking five long strides towards you. “One, you were 16 fucking years old, which was illegal. Two, I worked in the fucking school that you went to. If anything had happened Miranda, you would have been in deep shit, and I would have been in deeper shit.”

You mind couldn’t wrap around what was happening at that moment. Negan was standing right in front of you, four years later, confessing to you that he liked you back. You felt relief wash over you that he had felt the same all along. You couldn’t say anything though, your mouth refused to open as you nervously picked at the hem of your shirt. Negan moved to stand an inch away from you, leaning down to your short frame so that he could whisper in your ear.

“You have no fucking idea how badly I constantly wanted to bend you over the nearest surface and fuck the shit out of you, every damn time I saw you.”

Your breath hitched audibly, and you knew he heard it. Squeezing your eyes shut momentarily, you felt your exposed legs begin to tremble. You could feel your 16 year old shy self peek back through the surface as you shook nervously. Feeling a heat rush rapidly in between your thighs, you involuntarily rubbed them together. This was an obvious action to Negan, as he growled in delight and stood back up straight to face you.

“There she is.” Negan spoke slowly with a smile that reached his eyes. He reached one hand up to gently caress your cheek. “My sweet, innocent, little princess.”

Gripping your chin softly but firmly, Negan leaned down and connected his lips to yours. You responded instantly, reaching your hands up to rest on his chest as you melted into the kiss. Your 16 year old self was screaming and bouncing off of the walls in excitement.

Disconnecting the kiss for a moment, you were both breathing heavily. You locked eyes with Negan’s and saw the same look that you had always given him. Rapidly, you reached up and frantically pressed your lips against his again. He groaned into the kiss, making the heat intensify between your legs. You felt Negan start to move and you followed him as he fell back onto the couch. As a result, you fell heavily on top of him and quickly repositioned yourself to straddle his lap.

Breaking away from the kiss again, your heart pounded against your chest. It was so intense and rapid that you were sure that he could hear it. Negan gripped his rough hands onto your hips and pressed you down against his cloth-covered manhood. You gasped in response as you stared back up into his chocolate eyes.

“Miranda, princess.” Negan trailed out the nickname, making you squirm. He leaned down and whispered deliciously into you ear. “Why don’t you show daddy how much you fucking want him?”

Clamping your eyes shut briefly, you opened your eyes to see him staring at you expectantly. Your chest rose up and down frantically as your thighs shook around his legs. You knew Negan noticed when he reached his hands down and softly stroked the bare skin before placing them back on your hips. Leaning forward, you pressed your lips against his again, this time with more force. You rolled your hips against him, whimpering softly into his mouth.

As you continued to roll your hips against him, you felt his hands reach up to your shirt. Negan’s strong and forceful hands held both sides and tore, the buttons of your flannel flying off in twenty different directions. Your shirt now lied loosely around your shoulders, exposing your torso and cloth-covered chest. Negan pulled away from your lips and pressed his against your neck. He nibbled on your skin, leaving marks that branded you as his.

Your movements halted as you felt him kiss softly behind your ear. Feeling your eyes practically roll out of your skull, you tugged on his shoulders for support. Negan trailed his lips from your neck down to your collarbone. He flicked his tongue against it briefly before he kissed back up to your throat.

Leaning your head back slightly, you almost thought about pinching yourself. This all seemed like a dream to you. Four years ago you were sitting in your bedroom crying into a pillow because your crush turned you down. Now, Negan was here, with you on his lap, and he was practically devouring you. If this was a dream, you certainly didn’t want to wake up.

You tugged on his jacket, making him pull away from your chest and stare up at you. “Negan..” You whimpered his name, rolling your hips against him as a hint at what you wanted. You just wanted to strip all clothing blocking you two and let him have his way with you.

He clearly understood, but chuckled and shook his head. Your eyebrows furrowed in disbelief, as he gripped onto your chin. “No, princess. You’re gonna fucking cum just like this.” He said lowly, gripping your hips and rolling you against him again.

Feeling your desire drip down your thighs, you obeyed his demand and continued to roll your hips against him. Your legs were trembling softly as you felt the pleasure building up quickly. Negan simply watched you grinding on him for a few minutes, groaning every now and again when you brushed against him in just the right way. When one particular movement made your clit brush against him in a certain way, you whimpered loudly, the noise sounding similar to a sob.

Negan perked up at the noise and pulled you forward to connect your lips in a hungry kiss. “Fucking hell.” He groaned, clearly mesmerized by the sound. “You fucking love this, don’t you?”

You opened your mouth to reply but clamped it shut quickly. You knew that anything that would come out of your mouth would be utterly incoherent. Rolling your hips at a slightly quicker pace, you simply nodded in response and found the strength to mutter out a small, “Yes.”

When you felt a coil start to form in your lower stomach, you frantically sped up your movements, listening to Negan grunt in your ear. By squirming and switching positions slightly, you found an angle that caused your clit to roll deliciously against him every single time you rolled your hips. Staying in that spot, your legs trembled as you involuntarily slowed down.

Your legs were exhausted and Negan could tell. He gripped your hips tightly and started to grind you back and forth against him. Moaning out loud, you gripped onto his shoulders and rolled slightly while letting Negan move you. At the speed he was moving you, your eyes rolled back into your head. You knew Negan had seen when he started to spew out every single swear he could think of and grind you faster against him.

Leaning forward against him, you laid your head on his shoulder and whimpered his name over and over again. “Negan, I’m so close.” You managed to say through choked sobs.

He growled into your ear and rocked you back and forth against him, as desperate for a release as you. He was determined to make you find your release first as he pressed his lips against your neck again and whispered both reassuring and dirty words into your ear.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, princess.” Negan said breathlessly. You used as much strength as you could to lift your head up from his shoulder. “You’re right there baby, you’re fucking trembling.”

You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt your orgasm sneaking up on you. Biting your lip forcefully, you felt yourself almost draw blood. Negan’s hand grabbed your chin forcefully, causing your eyes to snap open and stare back into his.

“Keep them open.” He commanded roughly. “You’re gonna fucking let me see those pretty little eyes when you cum.”

Whimpering, you nodded and did the best you could to keep your eyes on Negan. When they would shut for a moment, he thrusted up at you, making you gasp and open them again. As you felt yourself reach the edge, you frantically grinded down as fast as you could.

Staring at Negan, his eyes were locked on you as you felt yourself convulse. “That’s it, princess. Let it go. Fucking come for me.”

Keeping your eyes locked on Negan’s as best as you could do, you toppled over the edge and came crashing down. Your legs shook rapidly as you moaned, whimpered, and clawed at his shoulders. For what seemed like the twentieth time that night, your eyes involuntarily rolled into the back of your head. You felt your release dripping down your thighs and soaking your shorts, but you could care less in that moment.

“Oh fucking hell.” Negan groaned, continuing to help you ride out your orgasm. Once you calmed down from your high, you continued to roll your hips forcefully against Negan to help him find his release as well.

He was already close as he groaned and leaned his head against your chest. You swiveled your hips in a circular motion, making Negan growl in delight. He gripped your hips so tightly through your shorts that you knew it would leave marks.

After a few more swivels and thrusts, Negan’s hips jerked as he toppled over the edge. He swore repeatedly under his breath as you grinded against him a few more times, helping him ride it out. After you were both calmed down, your hips stopped moving and you tried to catch your breath.

Looking straight into Negan’s eyes, you smiled in disbelief which caused him to smile back at you. You couldn’t believe what had just happened. Today was certainly the best day of your life. You had found out that Negan had liked you back the entire time, and then you both dry humped each other to an orgasm. Wow, was the only word your mind could come up with.

“I wish you had done that sooner.” You mumbled, making him laugh and press a delicate kiss against your lips.

“Miranda, baby. We got all the fucking time in the world now to make up for it.” Negan reminded you, kissing your jaw briefly before moving back to kiss behind your ear again, making you shiver.

“Don’t forget,” He whispered, “I still have to fulfill that confession, doll.” Knowing exactly what he meant, you sighed in pleasure and held your arms around his neck tightly.

“The dining room table should work just fine.”


	5. Sheltered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from an anonymous Tumblr user;
> 
> Can you do an imagine where the reader is Negan’s only wife, and you have two young kids together, and he keeps them very sheltered because she is like the exact opposite of him, like very quite, soft spoken, and kind and stuff, and he doesn’t want his family to see him be brutal, but one day they watch him kill Spencer when he goes to Alexandria and she’s really scared of him, but he promises her that he would never treat her like that, and that he loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit Language, Violence, Death, Angst

“Psst.” You heard a quiet voice say as you felt a pinger poke softly against your cheek. Falling slowly from your sleeping trance, you glanced up to see your four year old son Connor sitting next to you. Sitting up quickly, you watched him in concern and attempted to assess how he had gotten out of his room.

His eyes were puffy as his tiny fists rubbed against them. You could tell he had been crying, and your heart swelled with grief. Pulling Connor into your lap, you rubbed his back softly as he started up his cries once again. Rocking him back and forth, you asked him a question through his cries.

“Hey, what’s wrong, honey?” You asked, watching as he sniffled and rubbed his eyes once again. “Did you have a bad dream?”

When he shook his head no, your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Before you could ask Connor another question, you heard the door that adjoined the kids bedroom and yours and Negan’s bedroom creak open. Turning your head towards the sound, you spotted your three year old daughter Lilly. Her brown eyes peered up at you as you reached down and pulled her up onto the bed. With your two children sitting right in front of you both looking distraught, you racked your brain for an answer.

“Hey.” You whispered, reaching out to stroke Lilly’s hair and grab Connor’s hand. “What’s wrong guys? What are you so sad about?”

Lilly opened her mouth to speak and your heart swelled at her tiny, crackling voice. “I miss daddy.”

Your son nodded in agreement as you let out a deep sigh. Here were your children in the middle of the night, climbing into your bed and crying over missing their dad. You missed your husband just as much. Negan tried to spend as much time with you and the kids as possible, but his duties as leader of the Sanctuary were very high maintenance lately. He still wasn’t back from the run with some of his men, and you found yourself full of the same worry as always.

Your husband liked to keep the three of you sheltered, so that he could protect you the best that he could. You rarely talked to any other Saviors, and the kids had only each other and you to play with. Negan never let you go to any of the community meetings, and you always wondered why. All in all, you and your children hadn’t seen much of Negan lately, and you were all full of immense sadness because of it.

It took a while for you to open up to Negan when you first met him. You were intimidated by him at first, but his behavior towards you left you falling head over heels in love. It was about 7 months into your relationship when Negan finally opened up to you about his late wife Lucille. He explained about naming his baseball bat after her, and how stupid he felt for doing it, but he wanted something to remember her by. He told you about how he loved her, but that she would want him to move on. You were that someone that he fell in love with and wanted to move on with.

“I know, baby.” You replied to your daughter, pulling her to sit on your lap. Connor gripped your hand tightly as you let out a deep and guttural sigh. “Mommy misses him too.”

After a few minutes of hugging and comforting, you saw Lilly begin to doze off again. Smiling slightly at her, you pressed a kiss onto her forehead. You looked back at Connor as he wrapped his arms around your neck in a tight hug. You kissed him lightly on the cheek as his small voice perked up.

“Mommy, can we sleep in here with you?” Your son asked you quietly, making you nod with a large smile gracing your face.

Without speaking, Connor quietly moved to the other side of Lilly. You watched in awe as he tucked both himself and his sister under the covers. Connor was very protective of his little sister, and your heart exploded with joy every time he showed it. His eyes fluttered close and you heard Lilly’s soft breathing that indicated that she was fast asleep. Smiling to yourself, you laid back down and stared at your two beautiful children as you fell asleep next to them.

It was a few hours later when you woke up again. Seeing small specks of sunlight streaming through the window, you looked up at Lilly and Connor who were still fast asleep. They had moved around in their sleep and had ended up with their heads resting gently against each other. You turned over and almost jumped out of your skin in surprise when you saw your husband watching you with a smile.

“Negan. You’re back.” You said breathlessly, smiling as you leaped out of bed as quietly as you could. Hastily walking towards him, you threw your arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your waist. He lifted you from the ground slightly before setting you back down. Pulling away, Negan leaned down and pressed his lips against yours in a soft and loving kiss.

“I missed you guys so fucking much.” Negan said quietly after you two had pulled away.

“We miss you a lot too.” You said in response, noticing how he tensed slightly at the verb tense of your wording. You knew he hated constantly being alway, but he knew that keeping you sheltered kept you safe, along with leading the Sanctuary in the right direction.

Hearing shuffling behind you, you both turned to face the bed. Connor had woken up, his hair askew and his eyes still puffy from resting. When he spotted Negan, his eyes widened and he shook Lilly gently to wake her up.

“Lilly, wake up!” He said firmly but quietly, as you watched with a smile.

As Lilly started to stir, Negan bent down at the waist to reach their height as Connor leaped off of the bed and ran straight into his arms. You could see Negan smiling widely from ear to ear as he hugged his son, and you could see just how happy he was. Walking to the bed, you lifted a still sleepy Lilly into your arms and carried her over.

“Lilly.” You said her name softly, watching as she lifted her head from your chest. “Daddy’s home.”

Her face immediately lit up as her head whipped around to see Negan and Connor hugging. As they pulled away, Lilly reached her arms out and Negan took her greedily into his arms. He kissed her lightly on the forehead as you picked up Connor back into your arms.

“Daddy. Me and Conny missed you a whole bunch.” Your daughter conveyed, and you giggled at the nickname she had given her brother. “Mommy missed you too.”

As Negan chuckled at his daughter, he looked up to see you holding Connor in your arms. He looked over all of you briefly before he responded. “Daddy missed you guys a whole bunch too.”

As you stood there hugging your son tightly, you watched Lilly reach up and start to play with Negan’s scruffy beard. Smiling widely, you couldn’t help as a tear slipped from your eye. You were completely and utterly in love with your children, and your husband. In that moment, you couldn’t be happier and more content with your life and everyone in it.

“You guys really shouldn’t be coming, princess.” Negan said kindly but firmly. “It’s not fucking safe for any of you.”

You let out a sigh as you turned briefly to see Lilly and Connor chasing a butterfly. Turning back, you saw Negan leaning against the drivers side door of the truck and staring at you expectantly. Him and some of his men were going on a run to Alexandria, a community he had briefly told you about. To your knowledge, the Saviors and their community traded goods, weapons, and more. They had an okay relationship so you were curious as to why Negan was so avid on making you and the kids stay.

“Negan.” You sighed. “They crawled into our bed in the middle of the night crying and telling me how much they missed you.” You explained, watching as his expression softened.

“Please let us come with you.” You pleaded, hearing Connor and Lilly’s giggling voices playing in the background. “They need to spend more time with you, and I do too.”

Huffing out a breath, he glanced down before looking back up at you. He walked towards you and tilted your chin up softly to lock eyes with you. “Okay. You guys can come, but you’re doing exactly what I say. None of you are getting fucking hurt or so help me.”

Nodding thankfully, you rested one of your hands against Negan’s hand lying on your chin. “They’ll be happy.” You said with a smile, watching as Negan grinned and called their names.

Pattering of tiny feet could be heard as Connor and Lilly made their way over to you. Negan kneeled down in front of them as they watched him with curious and hopeful expressions. You could tell how much they wanted to go and be with their dad, and you were glad that they were able to. You were too, you missed your husband more than words could explain.

“How would you guys feel about coming with me on this trip?” Negan asked with a wide smile on his face that grew even wider when your children squealed in delight and threw themselves onto him. Hugging them tightly for a moment, he pulled back and stared at them intently.

“But, you guys have to make sure to listen to me and mommy the whole time, and you guys have to stay with mommy no matter what.” Negan explained thoroughly, watching as two little heads nodded rapidly in understanding.

Smiling, you picked up Lilly and headed to the passengers side of the truck while Negan headed to the drivers side with Connor. You climbed into the passengers side and placed Lilly safely on your lap. The drivers side door opened, and Negan lifted Connor up to sit in between you and him as he took his spot in the drivers seat. One disadvantage of the apocalypse, you hadn’t found any car seats which limited travel for your children.

Looking out your window, you spotted an unfamiliar young boy who looked to be about 16 or 17 years old. He had a brown hat resting on top of his head. His long brown hair covered his face as he looked down at the ground as he walked. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion and looked over at Negan.

“Who’s that?” You asked curiously, making him glance out your window and spot the boy.

“Oh.” He mumbled. “He’s from Alexandria. He was out in the woods and we found him wandering, so we’re bringing him back.”

Thinking nothing more of it, you nodded and looked back out the window. Your grip on Lilly tightened as the truck came to a start and headed out of the Sanctuary and started on its trek to Alexandria.

* * *

It was bittersweet when you arrived to Alexandria. You, Negan, and the kids had a fun ride. It included listening to some music and singing along, Negan cracking non-funny but still made you laugh kid-appropriate jokes, and fairy tale telling. You hadn’t been this happy in a while, so when you arrived to your destination it was easy to say that you hadn’t wanted the ride to end.

Climbing out of the truck, you hitched Lilly higher onto your hip when you felt her slip slightly. Negan ushered Connor to move next to you as he walked up to the gate and knocked lightly with Lucille. You held onto your son’s hand and held your daughter tightly on your hip. Glancing to your left, you saw the young boy from earlier standing still with a scowl on his face.

When the gate opened, the handful of Saviors walked inside after Negan, with you and the kids trailing behind in the back. As you walked in, you saw the Alexandria members scattered throughout and watching everyone enter. Your head rushed with confusion as they all stared at Negan and his people in what looked like fear and downright despair.

Your husband turned to find you and the kids, and waved you over to him. He stood next to a dark-skinned man who you assumed was a priest by his attire.

“Excuse me Father.” Negan asked, and you heard a hint of sarcasm in his tone. “Would you mind bringing my lovely wife and children somewhere while I wait for Rick.”

The man nodded rapidly and glanced at you and your children. You spared a glance at Negan as the man led you away from the crowd and towards a nice house. You wondered why Negan had even brought you and the kids along if all he was going to do was shove you into someone else’s hands the whole time. Turning around slightly as you walked, you saw Negan resting his hand on the shoulder of the young boy that you saw earlier, and leading him into a nearby home.

Entering into the house, the man led you into the living area which held a few chairs, a fireplace, and a nice couch. Placing Lilly down onto the couch, Connor let go of your hand and climbed onto the seat next to his sister. Turning to the man, you held out your hand and introduced yourself to him.

“I’m Father Gabriel. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He responded, shaking your hand in greeting before glancing to Lilly and Connor who sat on the couch and looked around in wonder.

“You have beautiful children.” Gabriel said, his voice full of kindness and honesty. Smiling, you thought briefly about how thankful you truly were for them. They made you happy even when you could find absolutely nothing to be happy about.

“Thank you.” You responded in gratitude, deciding to explain further. He seemed like a good person. “Connor is 4, and Lilly is 3.”

Gabriel smiled at them and asked if you wanted anything. You asked politely for some water for all of you to which he nodded and trailed off into the kitchen. Sitting down beside your children, you watched as they mumbled to each other about something to which you had no understanding of. Giggling quietly, it was a few minutes later when Gabriel returned with three glasses. You thanked him again and handed the two smaller cups to Lilly and Connor while you gulped from the larger one.

It was hours later, and you had all been talking comfortably for quite a while until Gabriel asked you a question that made your head spin. “Pardon me, I don’t mean to pry, but you are aware of the deal that Negan has made with our group, correct?”

His tone as he asked you this question is what threw you off. He sounded concerned, and slightly scared. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion which caused him to widen his eyes in surprise. “You mean that you guys trade weapons and food, right?”

As he visibly swallowed harshly and shook his head, you sprung up from your position. Determined to find Negan and figure out what the hell was going on, you grabbed onto your children’s hands and stormed out of the house with Gabriel trailing behind you. You walked as fast as Lilly and Connor could carry their tiny legs, and ended up in a small crowd of Alexandrians. As you stepped up closer, you saw Negan was playing a game of pool with a tall brown-haired man.

Your eyes widened as you saw your husband’s clean-shaven face. Taking a glance around, people stared at you and the kids in concern for a moment before looking back at Negan and the man. You saw a woman and the same boy you kept seeing standing on a porch right next to the pool table sitting in the middle of the street. You felt a wave of sympathy rush through you when you saw the large and very noticeable scarred wound on the boys right eye.

As you stared back at Negan and the unknown man, you were completely and utterly confused. You felt Connor and Lilly’s hands squeeze your hand tighter as they stared at their father in confusion as well. What was happening, and why was everyone so terrified of the situation? What was Negan’s real deal with this group, did he lie to you?

All of these thoughts shot out of your mind as you watched Negan step closer to the man. You saw him mutter something that you couldn’t make out and then watched as your husband quickly pulled out a knife and pierced the man’s stomach with it. Your heart sped up as tears started to spill from your eyes.

As Negan ripped the knife across the man’s stomach, you could see his insides spilling out onto the ground. You couldn’t move, couldn’t blink, and you felt like you couldn’t breathe. The man collapsed onto the ground as Lilly and Connor both buried their faces into your legs, now terrified of their father and what they had just seen him done.

“How embarrassing.” Negan said sarcastically, staring down at the suffering man. “There they are. They were inside you the whole time, you did have guts! I’ve never been so wrong my whole life.” Negan growled viciously and you could see the blood on his clean-shaven chin and all over his white shirt.

As he looked up into the crowd, his eyes locked on yours and he completely froze. His eyes widened as he dropped the knife onto the ground. Staring down at your children sobbing and burying their faces into your leg, he started to walk towards you. Stepping back, you turned and pushed your children to Gabriel. He nodded sympathetically as he understood what you wanted, and led your children back to the house that you were recently in.

Turning back to face your husband, you stared at him silently in disbelief and quite honestly, slight fear. He had no reason to kill that man. This was a side to Negan you never knew existed, let alone seen before. It was crude and brutal.

Connecting the dots together in your head, you realized something. Negan keeping you and the kids sheltered was an effort to keep you from seeing the exact side of him that he was showing right now. The reason he never let you go on runs with him was to prevent you from seeing this. It was clear to you now that the deal he had with Alexandria was not a mutualistic relationship. but rather a parasitic relationship.

You wondered how many people your husband had killed in cold blood, and a few tears slowly slipped from your eyes. Your damn children had just watched their father murder a man who had done nothing wrong, and you had no idea what to do or say. You were completely and utterly lost.

“Baby, you- You weren’t supposed to see that.” Negan said breathlessly, stepping closer to you making you take a step back. You were well aware of everyone’s eyes on you but you couldn’t worry about that at the moment. “They were definitely not supposed to fucking see that.” Negan finished, clearly referring to your children.

When he reached for your hand, you snapped it back and shook slightly. Your husbands eyes locked with yours and you knew that he could see the fear in your eyes. For the first time in your life, you were scared of your own husband. Stepping back further, you watched as Negan fumbled around to try and find the right words to say.

Without another word, you turned around and sprinted away from the scene. You could faintly hear Negan calling out for you as sobs wracked your body. Reaching the house that you were in previously, you whipped open the door to find Gabriel standing inside the main foyer.

“I put them upstairs in one of the beds. They fell asleep almost instantly.” Gabriel explained, and you nodded in response. Lilly and Connor were most likely physically and emotionally exhausted, as were you. Gabriel stepped by you and exited the house, clearly giving you the privacy that you needed.

When the door shut, you latched it shut tightly with the lock and slid your back down the surface of it. You sobbed out loudly, burying your face in your knees when your bottom reached the floor. You couldn’t wrap your mind around it. That man you had just seen murder that Alexandrian was definitely not your husband, and certainly not the man that you fell in love with.

You heard a heavy knock on the door about ten minutes later, and you jolted as you knew exactly who it was. Negan pounded on the door heavily and called out for you. “Baby, please let me in.” His voice cracked, and you could hear that he was on the verge of tears.

You didn’t move from your position, and continued to let the tears flow. You needed to talk to him, but you physically couldn’t at the moment. As salty tears dripped down your cheeks, you heard Negan continue to knock heavily on the door.

“I’ll stand here as long as I need to until you open the door, baby. I’m not leaving.” You heard Negan’s voice say and you inhaled a deep breath.

It took you a good twenty minutes of crying and deep breathing to be able to stand back on your feet. Unlocking the door slowly, you heard it begin to open almost immediately. Negan stepped in and shut the door quietly behind him. He stared at you silently for a moment and assessed your tear stained cheeks and shaking figure.

He had a clean white shirt on, free from any traces of blood. His smooth face was also cleaned off. As you looked at him, there were no physical traces of what he had just done not too long ago, but his face said it all.

“I’m- I have no fucking idea what to say. I’m- I’m sorry.” Negan spoke, his voice stuttering and trembling slightly.

“How many times have you done this?” You growled out at him quietly. “Have you killed people before for no apparent reason?”

Negan swallowed nervously as he shook his head rapidly. “I have never fucking killed anyone for no reason. I do it to keep us safe, to make sure that you and our damn children get to live to see another day.”

You felt your throat closing up as your eyes threatened to spill over with tears once again. “I know the deal you have with them is anything but a fair trade.” You confessed, watching as he inhaled deeply. “What else have you lied to me about?”

Negan stood silent for a moment and you debated on walking away from him at that moment. Your feet stayed planted however, your body too shaky and weak to move.

“I’m not fucking perfect. I sure as hell know that.” Negan explained, pinching the bridge of his nose briefly before continuing. “I’ve lied to you about deals with other communities, what happens in the meetings, and I’m not fucking happy about it. I can’t stand lying to you, but everything I’ve ever fucking done, I’ve done to protect you and them. I saw the way you looked at me earlier, you were afraid, and so were they. It fucking broke me. Please-Please don’t feel afraid of me. I would never fucking hurt any of you, not ever. I don’t want you to look at me like that.” He said shakily.

You watched as Negan stepped closer to you and sighed in relief when you didn’t back away. “I’m not fucking proud of myself, baby. I’ve done some horrible shit. But I’d die the deaths I’ve caused a thousand times over again if it meant that you, Lilly, and Connor got to live happily.”

As a tear slipped from Negan’s eye, you saw your husband, the man you had fallen in love with, reemerge once again. He reached up to place his hand on your cheek, and you instinctively leaned into it.

“I love you so fucking much, baby. I can’t lose you, and I can’t lose them.”

Tears fell from your eyes like a waterfall as you frantically threw your arms around your husbands neck. Sobbing loudly into his chest, he pulled you as close to him as you could get. He softly stroked your back as he kissed the top of your head, and you felt a tear land there. Looking up, you watched as your husband cried for the very first time in front of you.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He muttered through a small cry, making you reach up and place your hands against his soft, clean-shaven cheeks.

“I love you.” You simply muttered, watching as his face filled with relief and adoration. He leaned down and softly connected his lips with yours, pouring every ounce of love and regret into the kiss.

Hearing a noise at the top of the stairs, you pulled away from the kiss and turned to the noise. Connor and Lilly stood at the top of the stairs, rubbing their sleepy eyes and gasping as they saw their father in front of you. Negan walked over to the bottom of the stairs as your children descended slowly and carefully down them, hand in hand. They stood on the bottom step as Negan kneeled down in front of them.

“Guys, listen to daddy carefully please.” Negan said softly, making them nod. “Daddy isn’t happy about what he did, but I don’t want you to be scared. Everything I do isn’t always okay, and it’s not always the right thing. I want you to know that whatever I do, I just want to protect you two and mommy. I love you guys so much, and I always want you to be safe.”

Connor and Lilly stared at Negan momentarily before they both wordlessly lunged at him and wrapped their arms around him. Your husband sighed in relief as he stood up, both of his children clinging to him like monkeys on a tree. He walked over to you and leaned down to kiss your forehead. You leaned against him and closed your eyes slightly before opening them to see your children’s heads buried in their fathers chest.

“We love you, daddy.” Connor said quietly, making Negan sigh happily and repeat the phrase back to him.

You looked up at Negan as his eyes bore into yours. He leaned down and pressed his lips against yours again, kissing you deeply and passionately. Pulling away, he stared down at you in complete admiration, his eyes full of love. As he looked at his children, you saw the emotion intensify.

“I love you guys so much. I’ll always protect you, no matter what.”


	6. Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from an anonymous Tumblr user;
> 
> You’re pregnant with Negans baby. He’s already stressed af about everything going on and your pregnancy. He tries to hide it from you. Then one night you think he’s having heart attack from the stress. Which leads you to go into labor that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit Language, Stress-Induced Heart Attack, Stress-Induced Childbirth

Your hand rested gently on top of pregnant belly as you smiled in content. Feeling a slight kick, you stared in astonishment. You were expected to deliver in about two weeks and every one single day was filled with excitement and anticipation. Negan was ecstatic that he would soon become a father, and you couldn’t wait to become a mother and hold your baby in your arms.

It was pure luck that you had gotten this far into your pregnancy healthy and normal. There was no ultrasound machine, but you had Dr. Carson who checked up on you regularly and helped you along in the process. Due to this, you and Negan had no knowledge of the gender of your baby. For the both of you, your delivery day will be just as exciting as finding out what big present you received for Christmas.

From the day that you informed Negan of your pregnancy, until now, he was overprotective, and constantly concerned. You could see and feel how stressed he was about you and the baby every day. He did the best that he could to hide it from you, but you were able to see it quite clearly. Along with leading the Sanctuary, dealing with business and dangerous tasks, you knew that Negan was completely and utterly stressed. However, he would never come out and tell you that.

You tried your best to help and calm down his constant stress. When you would lift a heavy box, bump into somebody on accident, or almost get smacked in the stomach, you could visibly see Negan’s stress levels soar. You’d put down the heavy box, or reassure him that you and the baby were completely fine. You’d even suggested at times going to Dr. Carson and making sure so that he felt better about the situation. Through all of this, you knew you were stressed and nervous as well but did the best you could to reassure yourself that everything would be okay in the end. It pained you to constantly see Negan so stressed, and he desperately needed a break because of it.

Climbing out of bed slowly, you stood up and attempted to look down at your feet. You felt your stomach growl in hunger, and desperately needed breakfast. Negan usually brought breakfast to you, but you didn’t think that you could wait any longer, and you needed to get up and move anyway.

Your belly was at its peak and you couldn’t even see your feet. Rubbing your stomach gently, you switched out your comfortable baggy clothes for a more suitable day to day outfit. Negan had made a few runs to any stores that he came across, and found you some maternity clothing, along with onesies, diapers and some other things for when the baby came.

You pulled on a black t shirt that was more tight fitting than most of your maternity clothes, but still provided plenty of room and comfort. You pulled on a pair of your loose maternity jeans, and sat down to place your boots on your feet. Standing again from the bed, you walked out of the bedroom and headed to the common room/dining area. Walking inside, you instantly smelled the intense aroma of muffins and felt your mouth water. Pregnancy hormones. You weaved your way through people to find the muffins when you spotted Negan, who was chatting away with some of the Saviors.

Before you could advance towards him, he turned and locked his gaze on you. You saw his whole body tense up and you sighed. Negan probably didn’t want you to get out of bed and get breakfast yourself, and you bet every penny that his stress level was soaring once again. He quickly waved off the people he was talking too and strutted his way towards you. When he stopped in front of you, you could see that his eyes were hidden full of worry and concern.

“Why the fuck are you out of bed?” Negan asked you, and you heard a slight pinch of anger lacing his tone.

You sighed visibly and laid your right hand on his arm reassuringly. “I was hungry, so I came to get food.” You said, emphasizing your point that you were completely fine. “And I needed to get out of bed for a little bit and take a walk. Negan, everything’s fine.”

He glanced down and nodded in response, although you knew that he was still concerned. Reaching out and grabbing your hand, Negan guided you towards the table where he previously was and helped you sit down. Dwight, Simon, and some other of his men were also at the table.

Negan took a spot next to you and you clearly noticed him stumble slightly and grab his head discreetly. Nobody else noticed, but you sure as hell did. He was clearly dizzy, and he hadn’t been sleeping normally for a few days. You would wake up to see him sitting on the edge of the bed and looking out of the window, staring aimlessly.

“Hey.” You were pulled out of your thoughts when you heard Simon say your name. Turning to face him, you waited for him to continue. “You’re about ready to pop, you must be excited.”

Laughing briefly, you nodded your head in response and saw Negan smile out of the corner of your eye. You grabbed his hand gently and intertwined it with yours. “Yeah, we are.” You responded with a smile. “Not entirely excited for the squeezing a watermelon through a lemon, but I’ll get through it.”

You laughed again as you saw everyone’s faces scrunch up in disgust. Spotting a basket full of muffins, your stomach growled as you were reminded of your original task. Moving to jump up and grab one, Negan leaned over to grab the entire basket and place it in front of you.

“Yeah…” You trailed off as you grabbed two muffins and placed them on the table in front of you. “You probably shouldn’t leave that basket in front of me.”

Negan laughed loudly, but it was a laugh that was cut off at the end. Whipping your head around to face him, you saw him clutching his chest lightly. You leaned closer to him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Placing your hand on his back, you rubbed it softly.

“Hey, are you okay?” You whispered, watching as he nodded. Not that you believed him, anyway. You had been watching him suffer through stress for weeks, and you feared that it was finally catching up to him.

“Yes doll, I’m fine.” Negan said firmly, before trying to justify his actions. “Just not feeling that fucking fantastic. Probably just a damn cold or something. Don’t worry.”

He leaned his head towards you and kissed you softly on the lips. You were going to question Negan further, but he turned and started up a conversation with Dwight. You watched him in concern, and knew that something a lot more serious than a cold was occurring. You debated on dragging Negan from his seat and taking him to Dr. Carson, but decided against it. There was no way that he would go, since he was so damn stubborn.

Turning back to your breakfast, you ate the the muffins in front of you in just about five or ten minutes. Discreetly reaching for another one, you saw Negan glance at you and chuckle, shaking his head. In complete defense, when you eat for two, you have to eat a lot.

It was later that same day, and you were lying in bed running your hand across your protruding belly to try and pass the time. Your eyes fluttered shut before you peeled them back open again. Glancing out the window, you saw a slight tint of darkness as the sun was beginning to go down.

When the door whipped open, you turned towards it to see Negan enter. He wordlessly walked over to the couch, sat down, and rested his head in his hands. Frowning, you stood up from the bed on wobbly feet and walked towards him. You sat down as close to him as you could get and tried to assess what exactly he was feeling.

“Negan.” You said warningly, watching as he clutched his chest once again. “Don’t lie to me. What is wrong?”

You watched as Negan sighed a deep breath and started to talk. “I feel like absolute fucking shit, doll. I’m dizzy, tired as shit, my chest aches constantly and I feel like I can’t breathe.”

Watching him closely, you could feel your hands start to shake. He gritted his teeth together as he worked through the pain, and you heard him start to breath heavily, trying to catch any small breath that he could. Your eyes widened as you watched him struggle. You knew exactly what was happening, and you needed to get him help fast.

“Negan.” You said his voice in a whisper, feeling your whole body begin to shake. “I- I need to go get Dr. Carson.”

Jumping up from the couch, you bolted out of the door as you heard him protest and call out your name. As you ran through the Sanctuary as fast as your pregnant body could carry you, people stared at you in confusion and concern. You felt yourself almost trip up, and you gasped out loud in fear. Watching your steps carefully, you noticed your vision begin to blur. Determined to get help, you sped up and finally reached Dr. Carson’s office.

“D-Dr. Carson.” You muttered breathlessly as you opened his door frantically. As you looked at him, you saw one figure begin to merge into two. You felt your knees buckle and your heart pound rapidly.

“Negan-” You said, your own voice being cut off as you nearly collapsed. “He’s- heart attack.” You whispered, watching as Dr. Carson rushed over to you as fast as he could.

Your knees buckled and you felt yourself hit the ground harshly. Feeling an intense pain pound in your head from the fall, your eyes fluttered closed as you heard your name being shouted over and over again.

* * *

Your body flinched as your eyes opened rapidly. You felt your muscles contract heavily, and you flinched in pain. Looking down, you saw that you were currently lying on the hospital bed that the Saviors had found and placed in Dr. Carson’s office. Your pants and underwear had been removed. You heard your name being called and looked up to see Dr. Carson standing next to you.

“You took quite a fall. Your water broke not long after you collapsed. You’ve been out for a few hours.” Carson explained, making your eyes widen in disbelief. You felt the intense contractions again and knew very well that you were definitely in labor.

“But- My- I’m not due for another two weeks.” You spewed out in concern, another thought instantly coming to mind. “Where’s Negan?”

“He’s fine, dear. He’s getting some things for me but he’ll be back shortly.” Carson assured you, continuing to elaborate on what had happened.

“Negan wasn’t having a heart attack. The reason you thought that was because the symptoms were so similar. He has dyspepsia.” At your confused face, he continued to explain. “It’s indigestion issues, his body is having a hard time digesting food. It can cause dizziness, fatigue, and chest discomfort just like heart attack symptoms. I gave him some medication to help with the pain.”

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, you grimaced as you felt another contraction run through your body. “Will I be okay giving birth right now?”

“Absolutely. You are perfectly healthy. You just collapsed from stress.” Dr. Carson reassured you. “Besides, it would be a little hard to wait two more weeks.”

At his bad but comforting joke, you laughed quietly. The door swung open at that moment and you looked up to see Negan holding towels, bottles of water, and some other things. His eyes locked with yours and he hurriedly handed everything over to Carson as he rushed to your side and pulled up a chair to sit next to you.

“You scared the fucking shit out of me, princess.” Negan said quietly, watching as his face was filled with concern.

Grabbing onto his hand, you stared deeply into his brown eyes. “I thought you were having a heart attack from all of your stress, Negan. I wasn’t gonna leave you sitting there suffering.” You explained. “And now I’m in labor because my water broke when I was passed out from stress from trying to help you through your stress.”

Negan chuckled loudly, lightening up the situation quite a lot. He reached up a hand to softly stroke your cheek and squeezed your hand tightly. “We’re just one big dysfunctional fucking couple, aren’t we?”

You giggled and nodded, but your happiness was cut short as you felt another pulsing contraction emerge. You squeezed your eyes shut tight as you tried to breathe through it, with Negan holding onto your hand for comfort. Feeling a slow trickle of liquid rush down your thighs, you tensed when you noticed it was blood. Carson quickly grabbed a towel and placed it underneath you.

“It’s okay. A little blood is perfectly normal.” Carson reassured you and you nodded in relief. He turned and grabbed a pair of gloves before slipping them on. “Your contractions seem to be just a few minutes apart. I’ve been checking, and you were around 5 centimeters dilated not too long ago. By the pain you’re in, you’re at 10. You should start pushing.”

Turning and facing Negan, you smiled through the pain. He smiled widely back at you and stood up from his chair. He grabbed a small towel and started to wipe the small beads of sweat off of your forehead with it. Negan continued to grab tightly onto your hand as Carson sat on a chair in front of you on the bed and instructed you to start pushing.

Breathing deeply in and out, you gave one big push. The pain tore through your body as you felt yourself halt your pushing due to the pain. Carson encouraged you to continue as best as you could, as Negan stroked your forehead and mumbled reassurances into your ear.

You pushed about 15 more times, squeezing Negan’s hand so hard that you swore you felt it snap. Sweat continued to drip from your forehead as Negan used his free hand to wipe it away with the towel. Your body felt weak, and you were in intense pain, but you kept pushing.

“Okay. You’re doing great, I can see a head.” Carson said, making a small smile break through onto your face.

As you inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, you continued to push. Feeling your baby come out of you was a strange feeling, but it was a natural and amazing experience that you were absolutely thankful you were able to do. Negan leaned over to watch the baby coming out as you pushed. He squeezed your hand as his eyes widened. You could see his face become slightly pale and you were worried that he would collapse backwards onto the floor.

“Holy fucking hell.” Negan muttered as he continued to watch as you gave birth to your child. “I can’t believe this. This shit is breathtaking.”

You laughed through your heavy breathing and continued your pushing. About 10 long and painful minutes later, your child slid out in the world easily. Carson ushered Negan over to him as you head fell back against the bed in weakness and fatigue. You heard a snip as the umbilical cord connecting you and your child was cut and watched as Carson handed your child, wrapped tightly in a towel, over to Negan. He cried loudly, clearly frightened and confused by the new world that he was in.

“It’s a boy.” Carson informed the both of you and you felt tears slip from your eyes as you watched Negan hold your baby boy. “Why don’t you clean him up, Negan?”

You watched as he walked over to the nearby table and used the towel to clean and scrub off your boy. After he was clean, Negan wrapped a brand new towel around him and walked over to you. He stared down at your son in amazement and wonder. Negan looked up, locked eyes with you, and handed him over to you with a smile that reached his eyes.

Holding him gently in your arms, you looked down at your baby boy. He was so tiny, fragile, and tears fell from your eyes like a waterfall as you stared at him. His eyes were closed and he was still wailing softly. His eyes opened weakly for a split second before they clamped shut again. After his eyes closed again, his crying halted slightly. You smiled and reached your finger towards his small fist. As you poked your pointer finger, you felt him grasp his tiny hand onto it.

You laughed in disbelief and turned to Negan and smiled. He was watching your baby intently, and then locked his gaze on yours when he sensed your stare. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips softly against yours before leaning down and kissing your baby’s forehead gently.

“What are we gonna name him?” You asked him in curiosity. You two hadn’t really discussed names in depth, since you weren’t sure of the gender.

“You fucking braved childbirth, doll. I think you’ve earned the right to choose.” Negan responded, making you giggle and start to spin the wheels in your brain.

As you stared at your boy, you tried to place a name in your mind. “I think Carter sounds nice. He looks like a Carter.” You said in awe, feeling his small fist weakly clench around your hand.

“Carter it is.” Negan responded. You smiled down at Carter, thinking about how grateful you were to have him. You were a mother, and it was the best feeling in the entire world.

“This is the best day of my fucking life.” Negan said proudly, making you nod in agreement. “Well it’s a close first, but probably second.”

“Why second?” You asked curiously looking up at him, your eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“The best damn day of my life was when I met you.”

Looking into his eyes, you had no idea what to say. You were so grateful for Negan, and Carter. You were head over heels in love with both of them, and you had never been this happy before in your entire life.

“Okay you big cheese ball.” You said jokingly with a smile. “Get up here.”

Negan grinned in response as you did the best you could to move over slightly. He sat himself on the bed next to you and wrapped his arm around your waist. You leaned your head on his shoulder as you both stared lovingly together at your son Carter. Lifting your head from his shoulder, you looked up at Negan.

“I love you.” You mumbled, and then turned back to Carter. “And I love you too.” You finished, lifting him up slightly to press a gentle kiss to his soft cheek. Watching as Carter seemed to flutter off to sleep, you saw a tiny smile peak onto his face as he fell asleep.

“I love you both so damn much.”

You and Negan watched as Carter smiled in his sleep and became giddy with excitement. Negan pressed a kiss to your forehead as you leaned your head on his shoulder again. Your day had started with fear and concern, and ended with happiness and fulfillment.


	7. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from an anonymous Tumblr user;
> 
> Pre apocalypse- you’re pregnant with Negans baby. You just found out about his affair. When you tell him that your pregnant you put the divorce on hold. He proves that he loves you and it was a mistake. And is there for you and the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit Language, Violence, Cheating, Mentions of Divorce, Angst

_Two Weeks Ago_

You grabbed the laundry basket tightly and held it against you as you made your way to the laundry room in your home. Kicking the door open with your foot, you tossed the basket onto the dryer. You stared to sort through the clothes and toss them into the washer one by one. When the basket was almost empty, the home phone suddenly began to ring, a shrill noise echoing off of the walls.

Dropping what you were doing, you trotted out to the living room. Finding the phone lying on the small side table beside the couch, you picked it up and pressed answer. You didn’t get a chance to say hello or any other greeting since a voice started to speak immediately.

“Negan!” A woman’s voice cried. Your eyebrows furrowed. “So I’m home alone today… with nothing to do.” Her voice trailed off slowly as you held the phone with shaky hands. “Why don’t you come over? I bet we can find all kinds of fun to have together. We can recreate the other night if you want.”

Your heart beat rapidly out of your chest as your eyes pooled with tears. Almost dropping the phone, you heard the woman’s voice perk up again and repeat Negan’s name in question. You held your free hand over your mouth to contain the sob that was slowly climbing out of you. Taking a deep breath, you spoke for the first time.

“What is your name?” You asked, pronouncing each world slowly so that you knew she heard you clearly.

It was silent on the other line for a moment before the woman spoke up again. “Who is this?”

“Negan’s wife.” You replied swiftly and harshly, noting her sharp intake of breath.

“I- I’m- My name’s Linda.” She responded quietly before sighing. “He didn’t tell me that he had a wife. I’m sorry.”

With that, she hung up on the call. Lifting the phone slowly from your ear, you turned and wailed it across the room until it slammed into the wall. It cracked slightly and then broke apart. In pure anger and frustration, you grabbed the vase on the coffee table and tossed it against the hard outline of the fireplace. It cracked down the middle with a loud noise, the flowers flying everywhere and the water spilling onto the floor.

You dropped your body heavily and fell down onto the floor. You buried your head into your knees and sobbed quietly. The man you were in love with, your husband, the man who vowed to stay by your side forever, had cheated on you. You didn’t want to believe it, but you knew now that it was absolutely true.

You felt a deep tug on your heart. Your body was fueled with despair and anger. Without a conscience, you jumped up from the floor and flipped the side table upside down, the contents tumbling onto the floor and scattering. You looked down at the shining wedding ring on your left ring finger, but couldn’t bring yourself to take it off. Negan was your husband, and you couldn’t just magically convince yourself to fall out of love with him. However, you told yourself that staying with him would create an even bigger issue. You tossed yourself onto the couch and held your head in your hands, weeping softly and letting your thoughts run wild.

It was a few hours later and you were still lying on the couch in the living room. Your crying had ceased, and you had closed your eyes to try and catch at least a few minutes of rest. Hearing the door open and close swiftly, you sat up slowly and watched as your husband Negan entered into the living room. He looked around at the mess you had made, the vase, the table, and looked back at you.

He noticed your puffy eyes, your shaky hands, and walked towards you in concern. “What the fuck happened? Are you okay, baby?”

You stood up with slightly clenched fists hanging by your sides. Unclenching them, you stood still and stared straight at Negan. He furrowed his eyebrows as you pointed to the left. He followed the direction in which your finger was pointing and his eyes landed on the shattered and broken phone lying on the ground.

“Linda called.” You replied, your tone firm and slightly harsh. Negan titled his head in confusion causing you to scoff.

“Should I know who the fuck that is?” He asked you, with a slight twinge of anger lacing his tone.

“Seriously, Negan.” You barked at him, feeling tears threaten to fall from your eyes once again. “You should probably get going. She said she’s home alone and wants to recreate the other night again.”

As you relayed the woman’s conversation, you watched as Negan’s face changed drastically. At first he was confused, then he became nervous, and now his face was full of guilt. He started to walk towards you and reach for your hand, but you snapped it away harshly and backed away. Negan ran his hand over his beard as he inhaled deeply.

“I don’t know what to fucking say. I-” Negan started to reply, but was cut off as you started to talk over him.

“You don’t know what to fucking say? That’s rich.” You scoffed, and you felt a small tear fall from eye and trail down your cheek. “You cheated on me.” You whispered, watching as his hands began to tremble slightly.

“Baby, listen to me. It was one fucking time, and I didn’t-”

“Shut up!” You screamed back at him loudly, watching as he fell silent. As you stood there trembling, tears started to fall from your eyes like a waterfall once again. Negan stood frozen, you could see that he was lost and had no idea what to do.

“Don’t try to justify it by saying it was only one time.” Your voice squeaked out, choked up by your tears. “It happened. You did it. You can’t change it. We promised each other that we’d always be there, we made vows.” You reminded him. “I can’t forgive you for this.”

Negan looked straight into your eyes and you saw a single tear fall from his eyes. You looked down to the ground and covered your face with your hands. Sobbing silently, you muttered out a phrase that you had hoped you would never have to say in your entire life. Negan stood silent, and stared at you expectantly.

“I can’t do this, Negan.” You wept.

Almost instantly, he knew what you were implying and stepped forward. He gently gripped your hand as he tried to explain and change your mind. You pulled away from him quickly.

“Don’t- don’t fucking do this.” Negan muttered, his voice wavering and trembling as he spoke.

“Get out.” You mumbled quietly, but you knew that he had heard you clearly.

Negan wiped a stray tear from your cheek before he turned away and walked out. The door slammed heavily behind him, and you collapsed onto the leather couch. Sobbing loudly, you buried your face into the cold leather and let out every emotion that was bottled up inside of you.

* * *

_Now_

“Thank you for taking me in on such short notice, Dr. Wilson.” You said gratefully to your doctor as she led you to one of the examination rooms. She was a lovely lady, and you admired how driven she still was at her age.

“It’s quite okay, dear. Here, have a seat.” She gestured you towards the exam table as you climbed onto it. Inhaling a deep breath, you prepared yourself to tell her what you were there for.

“What brings you to me today?”

“Well…” You trailed off, rubbing your hands nervously against your thighs. “I’ve been waking up with bad nausea, intense headaches, and… I missed my last period.” You said, watching as she nodded in realization. “I wanted to come to you to be completely positive.”

She nodded in understanding and left the room for a moment, coming back with a test in her hands. It wasn’t a cheap store brand test, which gave you comfort that you would get the most accurate result. She handed the test to you, explained what to do, and led you to the bathroom down the hall.

After you were finished, you handed off the test to Dr. Wilson and waited. When it was finally time, she came back to you with the test in hand. She was smiling as she handed it over to you. Tilting your head, you looked down and found a big plus sign displayed.

Your immediate reaction was to smile, and so you did. Dr. Wilson watched you and smiled as well. “Congratulations.”

Before you left the office, Dr. Wilson explained more to you. She said that you were about 1 month along, but that an ultrasound wouldn’t be necessary since the baby is typically only ¼ of an inch long at 1 month in. She made an appointment for you to come back during your 3rd month of pregnancy, to check on the baby and to be able to finally see it.

Once you arrived home, you grabbed your phone and dialed Negan’s number. You hadn’t come face to face with him, or even really talked to him, since that night two weeks before. You two were dealing through a divorce that you had filed a few days after you found out. Being pregnant with his child, you knew that things were about to get complicated. All in all, Negan deserved to know this life-changing information.

“Hey.” He picked up after only two rings. His voice spoke shortly, and you could hear him holding back on saying anything further.

“Hey.” You mumbled, rubbing your forehead to alleviate your oncoming headache. “Um.. Can you come over? I need to talk to you. It’s important.”

“Yeah. Of course.” Negan replied immediately, a short tint of relief filling his voice. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

After you hung up, you headed into the kitchen and pulled out a glass to fill with water. You sat down on one of the stools and slowly sipped from the glass. Utter silence filled your entire house, and you hated it. Despite what Negan had done, you weren’t able to fall out of love with your husband. You still loved him, and you missed him like crazy. You missed hugging him, kissing him, watching him smile, hearing him laugh. You just missed him, but you hadn’t yet forgiven him.

You heard the door open and shut, then Negan calling out for you. You yelled back that you were in the kitchen, and listened to his pounding footsteps. As he entered the kitchen, you turned your head to look at him. He had on black jeans, boots, and a plain black t shirt. Negan’s eyes looked red and you could tell that he had been crying, and he looked completely exhausted in general.

“Hey.” You greeted him, watching as he sat down on the stool next to you. Inhaling a deep breath, you turned your gaze away from his beautiful brown eyes and down towards the marble counter of the kitchen island.

“Hey. What’s going on?” Negan asked shortly, watching you in concern.

You took a deep breath and nervously rubbed your hands against your thighs. You knew that you had to just say it, because if you waited any longer you would probably never find the courage again. Not looking up once, you gathered your composure the best that you could.

“I’m pregnant.” You found yourself blurting out.

Hearing silence for a minute, you looked up at Negan. His eyes were widened in surprise while he stared back at you. After a minute, you could see a small smile begin to form on his face.

“I’m- you mean? We’re- gonna be fucking parents.” Negan whispered breathlessly to himself in happiness and disbelief.

Before you could respond, you both perked up at the sound of soft footsteps. Negan jumped up in response, ready to defend you both from whoever had entered your house without permission. You stood up from your chair and watched as a woman rounded the corner into the kitchen. You visibly saw Negan tense up and knew exactly who it was.

“Why the fuck are you in my house, Linda?” He asked her, growling through his teeth.

She ignored him and looked over at you. You held your breath as she locked eyes with you. Linda was slightly taller than you, with short brown hair, and brown eyes. As you looked, you saw her eyes pool with what looked like sympathy and regret. She audibly took a deep breath and started to talk.

“Look, I need to say something. Don’t interrupt me.” Linda commanded, waiting a moment to see if either you or Negan would actually interrupt.

Locking eyes with you again, she started her speech. “I’m sorry for what happened. It was only that one time. Negan was drunk, he had no idea what was going on, and I took advantage of it when I most definitely shouldn’t have. I didn’t know that he had a wife, that’s why I kept calling.” She explained, looking down at her feet for a moment before back up at you.

“I’m so sorry.” Linda said, and you could tell that it was genuine. “Negan called me and told me to stay away from him, that I ruined his marriage. That he loved his wife more than anything and because of me, he couldn’t be with her.”

Your eyes welled up with tears as you glanced at Negan briefly. He was watching you closely, and in response you quickly snapped your head back to face Linda.

“So please, be angry at me, don’t be angry at your husband. He loves you more than anything, even a damn fool could see that. Again, I’m so sorry.” She said, turning to walk away before she glanced over her shoulder. “I hope everything works out for you two.”

With that, she turned and walked out of the kitchen, out of the front door and left. You and Negan were left in complete silence. In that moment, you felt guilty, relieved, and so much more. You had thrown Negan out the second Linda had called. You had every single right to be hurt and angry, but you hadn’t even given Negan an opportunity to explain or tell his side of the story.

“It happened, and I’m not fucking proud of it.” Negan started to say, breaking the silence. “But everything that she said was true. I wasn’t in the right frame of mind, and that’s my fucking fault. You need to know that I would never intentionally do that to you.”

Negan moved from his position and walked towards you. This time, you didn’t back away. He leaned down and placed one of his hands on the soft skin of your cheek, caressing it gently.

“I’m sorry I hurt you. I know you won’t forgive me right away, maybe not at all, but I need you to give me a second chance. I love you so fucking much. I can’t lose you. I can’t lose our baby.”

With one glance into the brown eyes that you fell in love with, tears fell from your eyes as you threw your arms around Negan in a tight hug. You heard him sigh in relief in your ear as you sobbed into his chest. He tightened his arms around your waist and kissed your forehead lovingly. After a few minutes, you pulled apart and stared at each other.

“I was really hurt.” You confessed, stray tears streaming down your face. “I’m sorry I didn’t even listen to anything you had to say. I’m not over this yet, I don’t know when I will be, but I don’t want to lose you either.”

Negan held his breath and continued to caress your cheek. “I’ll never fucking hurt you again, I swear on my own damn life.”

You leaned into his hand as your eyes closed momentarily. You whipped them back open as Negan spoke his next sentence.

“Please stay with me.”

His wobbling voice broke your heart into two. You now knew what Negan did wasn’t intentional, but it still hurt. It would take some time to heal and recover, but you wanted Negan by your side every step of the way. He had proved to you how much he truly loved and cared for you, and you loved him all the same. You needed him. For you and for your baby.

“Yes.” You mumbled and nodded in response, watching as his face visibly lifted into a happier tone. “I love you.”

Overwhelmed with joy, Negan gripped your face in between both of his hands and leaned down to press his lips against yours. You felt like it was your first kiss all over again. You felt safe, protected, and above all, you felt happy. You kissed Negan back with every ounce of love you had while your arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Pulling away breathlessly, he pulled your left arm off of his shoulder. He held your hand softly in his and let his thumb graze over your shining wedding ring. “Did you ever take it off?”

Laughing in disbelief, you shook your head as you reveled in the feel of his hand caressing your skin. “Not once.” You replied, watching as his face lifted into a smile. “I guess I should call the divorce attorney.” You both laughed at that statement, lightening the mood for the both of you.

Negan then reached down and rested a hand against your stomach. You watched as his eyes grew full of admiration and excitement. This whole situation had been a complete mess, but in the end, it became a learning experience. It was an experience to learn just how much Negan truly cared about you. You weren’t sure if you could actually ever forgive him for what had happened, but you didn’t want to blame him anymore. You were just happy that the air was cleared and that you finally had your husband back again.

Snapping out of your trance, you watched as Negan unwrapped himself from you. He got down on his knees in front of you and you looked down at him in confusion. Your heart swelled with love when Negan lifted your shirt slightly and placed a soft kiss against the skin of your stomach. He then leaned his head gently against your stomach as you smiled and stroked his hair.

“I love you two so fucking much.” Negan mumbled, making you repeat the phrase with all of the love that you had inside of you.

“Thank you.” Negan continued, glancing up at you to stare straight into your eyes.

“Thank you for staying with me.”


	8. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from an anonymous Tumblr user;
> 
> You used to date Negan in high school. And know about his past. When he sees you he takes you in doesn’t make you a wife. But makes sure your well taken care of and shares his pain about everything and shows his real self. Which leads to loving smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Angst, Mentions of Past Abuse, Mentions of Past Attempted Rape

Tilting your head towards the setting sun, you decided to make camp for the night. Continuing to trek along the rocky dirt road, you hoped to come across a nice house so that you wouldn’t have to sleep in the forest again. You sighed and looked at your feet as you continued to walk. The sun was setting rapidly, and you knew you had little to no daylight left.

After walking about 10 more minutes, you finally came across a small house nestled in the woods by the road. You smiled widely and leaped in excitement, rushing over to the house and up the front stairs. Banging loudly on the front door, you listened for any signs of roaming walkers inside of the house. When it proved to be silent for a few minutes, you slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

The house was nice, and pleasantly clean for the apocalypse. It would do for the night, and maybe a few more if you needed it. Walking around the bottom floor, you checked every room thoroughly with your gun raised in defense. Once the bottom floor was clear, you headed slowly upstairs to check the top floor. Once you found that the house was empty, you tucked your gun back into your waistband and headed into one of the bedrooms.

Before you did anything else, you moved the heavy dresser in front of the bedroom door. It wasn’t necessarily the best defense but it gave you some closure and comfort. This way, if something or someone tried to get in, you would hear the commotion and be able to wake up and defend yourself. You took your backpack off and tossed it onto the floor beside the bed.

Collapsing onto the bed in the large bedroom, you sighed at the comforting feeling of the soft blankets. You lied your head against the pillow and felt your eyes begin to flutter shut almost instantly. You had moved your gun to rest on the side table, so that you could grab it within seconds. For the first time in a while, your eyes closed and you succumbed into a deep and tranquil sleep.

It was a few hours later, and the sky was completely dark outside. Your eyes shot open when you heard a loud door slam. Instantly, you grabbed your gun, jumped out of the bed, and walked to the door to listen. Breathing deeply, you willed yourself to stay strong. You heard a few muffled voices through the door that became somewhat clearer as they moved around the house.

“Go look upstairs. Check all the bedrooms. See what you can find.” A man’s voice boomed in command.

Within a minute, you heard a set of footsteps walking up the stairs while all of the others were still downstairs. You hurriedly grabbed your backpack and fastened it on your back. As the footsteps approached the door of the bedroom you were in, you turned and rushed to the window. You pushed up the heavy window as fast as you could. You moved more frantically when the man started to push on the door and cursed loudly when he hit the heavy dresser.

As you opened the window completely and swung one leg over, the door opened just enough for the man to walk in. Cursing, he locked eyes with you. You saw his expression turn dark and fill with anger. Rapidly, you turned and jumped to the ground, landing harshly as you had jumped from two stories. You heard the man cursing and yelling to the others above you. You gritted your teeth through the pain, got up, and bolted.

As you ran as fast as your wobbly legs would take you, you heard multiple shouting voices behind you. You turned to look behind you and saw a quick glimpse of multiple men and a few women running after you. This action proved to be a mistake as you felt yourself trip over complete air. You squealed in pain as a rock scraped against your cheek. You cursed in disbelief and attempted to get up. You gasped when you felt a rough hand grab the back of your shirt and lift you up off of the ground.

You turned to see the man that had saw you jump out of the window. He snarled at you and pushed you roughly, making you stumble. Feeling your gun almost burn a hole through your pants, you went to subtly reach for it as you stood in front of the unknown group of 10 to 15. It didn’t go unnoticed and you jumped as the same man stalked forward and roughly grabbed the gun out of your belt. He then proceeded to tear your backpack off of your arms and held them both in his hand.

“Where the fuck is Negan?” One of the women asked, a look of confusion etching across her face.

You perked up as she said that name. Your brain instantly started to race with thoughts at the sound of his name. Negan was such an uncommon name that you were sure that it was him, but you convinced yourself that it was just a coincidence. There is no way that they were referring to the Negan that you used to date in high school. You were a freshman, and he was a senior when you two had dated.

Your parents weren’t too happy about that he was 4 years older than you, but he was the first man that you had completely fallen head over heels in love with. Negan was truly amazing to you, but you two unfortunately parted ways after he graduated from high school. Now, you were in your mid 30’s and Negan would be around 40 by now. You hadn’t seen him for about 15 to 20 years. There was absolutely no way.

“What the actual fuck is going on?” A loud voice boomed. Your entire body froze as you heard his voice. There was no mistaking that voice. It was much deeper, but clearly recognizable to you.

You looked up and watched as he emerged from the woods on the left of you. It was really him. It was Negan. You stared at him in curiosity and amazement, not paying any mind to the people that were watching you. They stared in confusion and bewilderment, while you stared at Negan in happiness.

As he waltzed his way over to his group, you took a moment to really look at him. God, he was still so handsome. Negan was about 20 years older than when you last saw him, but he still took your breath away. He was still as tall as ever, and he had a salt and pepper beard donning his face. You watched him as he swung a barbed wire baseball bat over his leather jacket covered shoulder.

“Would you assholes mind explaining to me what the fuck-” Negan began to yell loudly, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw you.

You smiled in response as he stared at you, causing a broad smile to crack across his face. This many years later and Negan’s smile still took your breath away. As you stood there on the dark and rocky dirt road, you wanted nothing more than to throw yourself into his arms. So, that’s exactly what you did.

“Negan.” You whispered breathlessly with a large smile still etched across your face.

Without any other words, you started pacing towards him. He quickly but lightly dropped his bat onto the ground. He caught up with you in the middle and you immediately leaped into his arms. You threw your arms around Negan’s neck, while he wrapped his arms securely around your waist. You two stood there in an embrace for about a minute, while every onlooker watched in confusion and disbelief. You heard Negan chuckle in your ear and you both pulled away.

“Long time, no fucking see, cupcake.” Negan said with a wide smile, making you laugh and nod in agreement.

He had given you that nickname on the day that you had first met him. It was in the school’s cafeteria, where you had dumped your entire lunch on yourself right in front of him. A cupcake was smeared across your cheek, and you were completely embarrassed by it while he deemed it adorable. Negan had saved you from some embarrassment and helped you up off of the ground. You almost collapsed onto the floor again when you looked into his brown eyes for the very first time. Negan chuckled at the cupcake smeared across your face and helped you clean it off. Every day after that when you saw him, he always called you cupcake no matter what. You would never admit it to him, but you really loved the nickname.

“Still as damn tall as always, Negan.” You said, grinning widely as you looked up at him. In high school, he had been at least an entire foot taller than you, a trait of his that had clearly not changed.

“Still as damn beautiful as always, cupcake.” Negan responded, smirking widely back at you and making your knees buckle. It was amazing to you, how easily he could still made your heart flutter.

“Are you alone out here?” Negan finally asked, making you perk up in excitement. He bent down to pick up his bat again and held it loosely in his hand.

“Yeah.” You muttered and glanced to your left to see the man from earlier holding tightly onto your gun and bag. Glancing back at Negan, you asked. “Um. I don’t want to be pushy or rude or whatever but do you think-”

“Of fucking course you can come back with us, doll.”

When you arrived to the Sanctuary with everyone, you were blown away. It was a massive building, and was completely secured by a fence and walkers guarding it. You were utterly impressed and knew that only Negan could find a place this amazing. As you hopped out of the truck, you hitched your backpack further onto your back. The man had given it and your gun back to you upon Negan’s orders.

You followed Negan through the Sanctuary as he led you somewhere so that you two could catch up. Mostly everyone stared at you in curiousity, as you simply avoided their eyes as best as you could. You almost ran into the back of Negan when he stopped abruptly. He turned and opened the door next to him, walking in first and letting you walk in behind him, closing the door after you.

You could tell instantly that it was his bedroom. It was massive. He had a few couches to the right, and a large king sized bed with blue satin sheets donning it. You watched as Negan walked over to one of the couches and sat down. You followed his path and sat down on the black leather couch next to him.

“So…” You trailed off, not knowing where to begin. You sighed and tucked your hair behind your ear. “This is weird.”

“How so?” Negan chuckled, watching you intently.

“Well we haven’t seen each other in about twenty years. It’s just a strange feeling.” You explained, watching as he nodded in agreement.

There were a few questions that you had been dying to ask him, but you didn’t know how. You didn’t want to be rude, and you didn’t want to impose. As you felt Negan’s eyes on you, you felt a soft blush rise to your cheeks. Looking down at your feet, you worked up any courage that you could muster and decided to finally speak up and ask him something.

“How’s your life been, I mean, before all of this? Did you ever like, get married or… something?” You muttered out, realizing how uncomfortable and awkward you had made it sound.

Negan was silent for a minute and you worried that you had scared him off or made him uncomfortable. You silently sighed in relief when he started to talk.

“Yeah, I was married for a little bit. She died, just before all of this.” Negan muttered, looking down at the ground before back at you.

“How did she die?” You asked quietly, hoping that you weren’t pressing too hard.

“Cancer.” Negan muttered out in response, making your eyes water. Nobody should have to go through that, and it broke your heart every time you saw someone who lost because of it.

“I’m sorry.” You replied, reaching your hand out to rest on Negan’s knee in comfort. He placed his hand on top of yours and you almost melted at the contact.

“Lucille.” He simply muttered, as you furrowed your eyebrows in confusion before you finally realized that that was her name. He tapped the baseball bat resting on the table in front of you two.

“Lucille was your wife?” You asked, to which he nodded. “You named it after her?” You asked, referring to the bat. He nodded again.

“That’s perfectly normal, Negan.” You reassured him, gently patting his knee. “It’s just something to remember her by. We should remember the people we love. You shouldn’t be ashamed of it.” You finished, watching as he cast his gaze from the floor and towards you.

“What about you? Were you ever married?” He asked, clearly attempting to change the subject onto you. You were happy to do it if it made him more comfortable.

Your body jerked slightly as your thoughts started to run wild. “Almost.” You mumbled, continuing on as you saw Negan’s confused expression.

“My parents set me up with him, and they wanted us to get married.” You sighed. “He was rich, we were poor. They figured that if I married him, then we’d be rich too. He wasn’t all that bad at first, I actually really liked him. I would have gladly married him when I first met him.”

Negan perked up and reached for your hand to grip onto it tightly. “What the fuck do you mean, at first?”

“He beat the crap out of me a couple of times. Well, more than a couple.” You sputtered out, wanting to finally get it off of your chest. You desperately needed to confide in someone, and you knew that Negan was there for you. “When he- when he left me on the ground bleeding after a bad one, I called the cops. He was arrested. I got a restraining order on him but he ended up coming back anyway one time.”

It was silent for a few minutes as you felt a few tears slip silently down your cheeks. “When-when he came back he- he tried to..” You mumbled out, watching as Negan’s faced morphed into realization of what you were attempting to say.

“He tried to rape me.” You finished, finally coming to terms with what had almost happened. “The neighbors heard and came rushing over, thank god.”

It fell silent for a few minutes and soft tears continued to trail down your cheeks. Negan reached his hand over to gently grab a hold of your chin and turn you to face him. You saw his jaw visibly clench when he caught sight of your tears. He reached his hand up to your cheek and stroked away a few tears. Wordlessly, he pulled you closer to him and you rested your head on his chest, as your breathing wavered and more tears continued to fall.

Negan wrapped both of his arms around you and pulled you tightly against him. “I hope that fucker is long gone.” He said, and you could hear a short tint of anger in the sentence.

“You’ll be safe here, cupcake. I fucking promise you.”

* * *

It had been almost a full week since you arrived at the Sanctuary. You could honestly say that you had never been happier. You had your own bedroom, food, water, showers, clothes. Negan had told you about the point system that ran the Sanctuary, but insisted that you wouldn’t use it. You still worked however, and you had chosen the kitchen. You loved to cook before everything happened, and you decided that the kitchen was your best fit.

You didn’t really talk to many people, seeing as how the majority of them glared at you every single time they saw you. You weren’t sure why, but it probably had to do with the fact that Negan wasn’t making you work for points. Everyday, you worked in the kitchen and did the best you could to avoid the dirty looks and glares that were constantly sent your way. You had been seeing Negan around a lot too, and talked with him quite often. This whole thing felt surreal to you, but you were happy.

You broke out of your thoughts as you were walking down a hallway, and slammed into somebody. Immediately you started to apologize and looked towards who you bumped into. It was a woman, with red hair, and she was wearing a thigh length black dress. You had no idea who she was as you had never seen her before, so you did the best that you could to be friendly despite your confusion.

“Hello. I’m sorry about bumping into you so hard.” You apologized, watching as she stood stone faced. She looked you up and down and you could see a judgmental tone behind the action.

“Maybe you should pay attention.” She said sarcastically, making you raise your eyebrows.

“Okay. Um…” You trailed off, holding back your urge to yell at her. “Nice to meet you, then. What’s your name?”

“I’m Negan’s wife.” She said with a smirk painted across her face. Your breath hitched as your jaw dropped open slightly. “Well, one of his wives.”

“Wives?” You repeated in question. You were upset, angry, confused, and you hated to admit it, but you were slightly jealous. “How many are there?”

“Six.” She answered you with a smirk. Your head started to spin as your hands clenched slightly. “Oh.. he didn’t ask you to be one? I guess you’re just not cut out for the job.”

With that, you turned and walked away from the woman. You needed to find Negan, and you needed to get away from her before you did something that you would regret. Marching outside of the Sanctuary, you spotted Negan leaning against a truck and talking with some of his men. You gritted your teeth and marched towards him. The other men saw you coming before Negan did and backed away slightly.

Negan turned and saw you as you stood in front of him. He stared confused at your angry expression. “I think there’s something you forgot to tell me.”

“You’re gonna have to fucking explain a little more there, cupcake.”

You stared at him angrily as you continued to explain. “You know, Negan. For twenty years, I couldn’t wait until the day that I saw you again. I didn’t think that the man I missed that much would be controlling an army and running a fucking harem with six different wives.”

Negan’s eyes widened in understanding before he opened his mouth to try and speak. You held a hand up, bidding him silent. The rest of the men watched in amazement. You could bet all of your money that nobody had ever gotten Negan to shut up that quickly before.

“Thank you for lying to me. It feels great.”

With that, you turned and marched away. You heard protests from behind you but kept your head straight and continued to walk. At the discovery of Negan’s multiple wives, you were confused and angry that he hadn’t told you. However, a deeper part of you was upset and insanely jealous at the newfound discovery.

It was a few hours later when a knock sounded on your door. Without even getting up to answer it, the door busted open and Simon stepped in. He quickly barked at you that Negan wanted to talk to you and then left. You sat still for a minute, dreading the moment that you would have to face him again. Standing up slowly from your bed, you walked out of your room, shutting the door behind you, and headed for Negan’s bedroom.

When you got there, you reached a fist up to the door and knocked quietly. You heard a muffled voice and decided to open the door. Stepping in, you saw Negan sitting on the black leather couch with his head in his hands. You stepped inside and quietly shut the door behind you. You leaned your back against the door and waited for either one of you to start speaking.

“Why didn’t you tell me about them?” You found yourself asking first, not moving from your position against the door.

“I didn’t want you to fucking know that that’s the kind of guy I turned into.” Negan’s voice answered you as he removed his head from his hands and looked up at you.

“What do you mean?” You asked curiously, wanting him to elaborate more. You wanted answers, and you wouldn’t leave until you got them.

“After Lucille died, I instantly thought of you. I wondered where you were, if you were even fucking alive. She told me that she wanted me to move on, and I wanted to do that with you.” Negan started to say, making you glance at your feet nervously before back up at him. “For a while, I was the same guy I always was. When I found this place, it fueled a damn fire inside of me. People fucking respected me, and I loved it. I decided to just throw the old world rules away, and I ended up with six different wives.”

After his explanation, you suddenly felt guilty for yelling at him in front of everyone earlier. He was still broken over losing Lucille, and surprisingly to you, he was broken over never finding you until now. You figured that Negan had those wives to fill an outlet, so that he didn’t feel lonely anymore. You understood him now, and you felt horrible for the way that you had acted.

“I’m sorry, Negan, about earlier. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” You said, continuing to rest your weight against the door behind you.

Negan then stood up and started to make his way towards you. Your stomach twitched with nerves as he moved closer to you. “Don’t fucking be. You had every right to yell at me.”

You didn’t answer to that and you both stood in silence. Needing to break the awkward stare, you glanced down at the floor and started to memorize it. Your stomach plummeted when you felt one of Negan’s hands reach for your chin, and tilt your head up to face him. You took one deep glance into his brown eyes, and you flashed back to the exact moment that you fell in love with him. It would be incorrect if you tried to convince yourself that you had ever fallen out of love with him.

“I really fucking missed you, cupcake.” Negan muttered, and you watched as his eyes flickered to your lips.

You watched eagerly as he slowly leaned his head down towards yours. You heart fluttered as you allowed Negan to press his lips softly but eagerly against yours. Instantly, you reached up to wrap your arms around his neck. As you returned the kiss, you felt like you were in high school again. You missed him like crazy, and you still felt everything that you had felt for him when you were younger.

As you deepened the kiss, you were pressed against the door more tightly as Negan pressed himself against you. Both of his hands reached down and caressed the back of your thighs before he gently squeezed them. Understanding what he wanted, you jumped slightly as Negan held tightly to your thighs and lifted you up for you to wrap your legs securely around him. Your back was still pressed to the door as you pulled away for a quick breath.

“Show me how much you missed me.” You whispered breathlessly.

Connecting your lips once again, you held onto Negan tightly as he moved away from the door. You were suspended in the air for a moment before your back softly hit the silky sheets of his bed. Negan pulled away from you and moved his lips down to your neck, kissing up and down the length of it greedily. When he found the spot that made your knees buckle, you gasped as he continued to nibble on it.

Negan pulled away from your neck and tugged on the hem of your t shirt. You complied and assisted him. He tugged your shirt up and over your head and tossed it to the floor. He stared down at your white bra and bare stomach, and inhaled deeply. You pulled Negan’s hands down to your jeans, to which he started to tug them off. He pulled them down your hips, past your knees and tugged them off completely along with your boots.

You now lay in just your white bra and panties, while Negan was still completely clothed. You were sidetracked from the thought as you heard him growl slightly as he stared down at you. You felt a familiar heat rush in between your thighs and you instinctively tugged him closer to you. Negan leaned down to press a soft kiss to your lips and then trailed his lips slowly down your throat. He reached behind your back and skillfully unhooked your bra, sliding it off of your arms and tossing it to the side. You sighed in pleasure as he continued his journey and started to place soft but feral kisses to your stomach.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, cupcake.” He mumbled against your stomach, causing a delicious vibration to erupt across your skin.

You were lost deep in pleasure as he moved further down and pressed kisses against the soft and delicate skin of your thighs. You groaned out loud and jolted your hips up, silently telling him what you wanted. Negan chuckled to himself and hooked his thumbs into the sides of your panties. He tugged them down your legs as slowly as he could, effectively teasing you and making you squirm in anxiousness. Once they reached your feet, you kicked them off quickly.

Negan gripped your knees and parted your legs abruptly. The cold air hit your sensitive center as you felt a rush of desire pool out of you. You could clearly tell that Negan wanted you just as much as you wanted him when he didn’t waste any time and started to devour you like a starved man. You tilted your head towards the ceiling and clamped your eyes shut. He licked a slow stripe along the length of you, causing you to gasp and moan simultaneously. He then focused on your clit and continued to swipe his tongue back and forth across it again and again.

You reached down as your hand frantically searched for something to grab onto. You weaved your fingers through Negan’s hair and sighed in pleasure as he groaned against you, sending a sweet vibration against you. As his tongue continued to swipe across your clit frantically, you felt one of his fingers gently poke your entrance. Negan easily slid a finger inside of you and curled it upwards. He easily found the intense spot inside of you and proceeded to rub his finger against it in a constant motion. Your eyes nearly rolled out of your skull when he added another finger, repeating the same motions inside of you.

You continued to tug on Negan’s hair as your pleasure slowly but steadily increased. There was a thin sheet of sweat on your skin, and your legs started to shake slightly. Negan gently lifted your legs to rest on his shoulders as he kneeled on the floor in front of you. It was silent for a few minutes, and the only thing that you could hear was the smutty sounds of his fingers plunging inside of you and his mouth working against you.

When he continued his brutal pacing, you felt yourself slowly start to climb up the edge. You moved your right hand to grip tightly to Negan’s free left hand. He could sense your impending climax and worked his mouth and fingers against you as fast as he could. Your thighs shook around his head as you moaned loudly, desperately chasing your release.

“Negan…” You whispered his name in pure ecstasy.

Your thighs began to gently clench around his head. He lifted your legs off of his shoulders while still thrusting his fingers and deliciously licking your clit. Negan pushed your legs open wide as you felt yourself dangling off the edge. He pushed your legs open wide, so that you felt everything intensely and so you wouldn’t be able to escape it.

It was only seconds later when you toppled over the edge and reached your orgasm. Your eyes clamped shut as your body convulsed, your legs shook, you moaned loudly, and your hand gripped Negan’s as tightly as you could. He continued to lick furiously and helped you ride out your orgasm. Once your body fell still again, he pulled away and let go of your hand. You watched intently as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked your release off of them.

At this point, Negan was still completely clothed while you were completely naked. You groaned, tugging him down to you by his leather jacket. You reached up and pressed your lips against his firmly, and you sighed when you tasted your own release on his lips. It was an extremely arousing action to you and you felt your center throb with need once again.

“Negan.” You muttered breathlessly through your kiss. “I need you inside of me. Now.”

With lustful and loving eyes, Negan stared back into yours intently. You reached up to push his leather jacket off of his shoulders. It fell onto the bed and rolled off onto the floor. You quickly tugged on his white t shirt and watched as he lifted it over his head and threw it. Your mouth watered at the sight of his toned chest, and you made a distinct note of his multiple tattoos. Negan dove down towards you again and connected your lips frantically, needing to get as close to you as possible. You playfully bit his lip slightly, causing him to groan which made you giggle quietly in response.

With a distinct need, you grabbed onto his jeans and started to tug. With complete understanding, Negan reached down without breaking the kiss and helped you to push them down his legs, along with his boxers. Now the both of you were completely naked, and you shivered slightly in anticipation. You and Negan only had sex once when you were younger, and it had been him that had taken your virginity. Now, twenty years later, you were lying under the same man and begging desperately.

As you deepened the kiss, you reached your hand down and gripped Negan tightly in your hand. He growled against your lips as you started to slowly stroke your hand up and down his length. This continued for a minute until he yanked your hand off of him and used his large but gentle hands to spread your legs open wide. He broke away from the deep kiss to reach down and grab his own length to guide it into you. You watched in anticipation and lust as he slowly slid himself into you.

Negan was watching intently and groaning loudly as he continued to slide inside of you. He paused when he was halfway to glance at you with your mouth agape. It was no surprise that he was big, and it felt like it took an hour for him to get completely inside of you. He pushed through the rest of the way until he bottomed out inside of you. Negan leaned forward and rested his head on your shoulder for a moment before kissing you deeply once again. You felt him throb deep inside of you and you subconsciously squeezed your walls around him tightly.

“Fucking hell, princess. You feel so good around me.” Negan groaned against your lips.

You reached up to wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer. Grinding your hips slightly, you silently told him what you wanted as your lips pressed against his. Negan instantly complied and pulled back almost completely out of you before thrusting swiftly back inside of you. You gasped into his mouth at the motion and clenched your walls around him again.

For a few minutes, Negan built up a slow but pleasurable pace. There wasn’t one moment when your lips weren’t on his. You two were connected in every way possible as you displayed just how much you had both missed each other. He had been your first love, and no matter what anybody tried to tell you or what you tried to tell yourself, you were still deeply and madly in love with him.

“Negan.” You muttered his name as he sent a particularly deep thrust into you. “Go faster. Please.”

He complied to your wish greedily and began to pick up his pace. You held onto him tightly as he pulled back and plunged quickly into you. Your nails scraped slightly against his shoulders which caused him to groan in delight. Negan gripped onto your hips tightly and pulled you closer against him, looking down and watching as he slid easily in and out of you. This particular view seemed to drive him wild, as he started to thrust more rapidly than before. He held onto your thighs, digging his fingers into them and watching your face closely.

Negan slowly unraveled and lost his control as he picked up his pace to an incredible speed. You had no idea how he had this much stamina, it was almost inhuman. At his speed, you couldn’t differentiate between whether Negan was entering you or leaving you, but all you knew was that it felt like pure ecstasy.

For the next approximate minute of his exhilarating speed, your mouth hung open slightly but no sounds came out. The only thing you could hear was the intense sound of skin on skin, and the obscene but sensual noises of Negan thrusting in and out of you. When he hit your spot deep inside of you, you groaned loudly. Once he found it, Negan stayed in one particular angle to hit it over and over again. After only a few minutes of his current speed, you felt your walls start to clench tightly around him and you knew that you were close.

“I’m so close, Negan.” You whimpered out loudly, listening to him growl at your needy voice.

“It feels so fucking good.” You cried out, the intense pleasure almost creating tears.

Negan leaned down to kiss your lips frantically. You gripped onto his shoulders tightly as he sped up as fast as he could, chasing both yours and his release. It was only a few more minutes when you felt yourself as close to the edge as you could get. Negan leaned down to press a soft kiss to your neck when he felt your walls clench frantically around him.

“Come on, princess. Fucking cum for me. I got you.” Negan growled in your ear, pulling you flush against him and holding you still, making you feel everything intensely.

“Don’t move. Just fucking feel it.”

You toppled over the edge with one particular thrust that hit the delicious spot deep inside of you in just the right way. Your legs trembled rapidly as you tried to close them, but Negan forced them to stay open. Your eyes practically rolled out of your skull as Negan watched your face and reaction intently. You moaned and whimpered as you felt yourself coating him in your release, while some of it dripped down your thighs.

Desperate to reach his release as well, Negan continued at the same rapid speed. You clenched yourself tightly around him as he growled and groaned in delight in your ear. After a few more particularly hard thrusts, his hips stilled as you watched him grit his teeth together tightly. A very loud groan slipped past his lips as he found his release and spilled himself inside of you.

After a few minutes of regaining composure, Negan pulled out of you. You sighed at the emptiness that you felt after. Negan quickly moved himself to lie under the covers of his bed, and pulled you to lie next to him. You leaned you head on his chest as the soft silk caressed your naked skin delightfully. Negan gently rubbed his hand up and down your arm as you looked up at him adoringly.

“Reunited and it certainly feels so fucking good, cupcake.” Negan grinned at you, making you laugh loudly and lay your head against him again.

For the first time in years, you were completely and utterly happy.


End file.
